Uri Dongsaeng
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: harta tidak menjamin kebahagiaan seseorang sepenuhnya. kasih sayang pun berperan sangat penting. Brothership/family. Cho Kyuhyun and all members Super Junior.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Uri Dongsaeng**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun And all member SJ**

**Genre : maybe Sad, Brothership, family**

* * *

Sang mentari pagi kini sudah menampakkan kemilau cahayanya. Membuat seorang namja yang kini masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal nan hangat merasa terganggu dengan sinar yang menyinarinya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu mulai bergerak dan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang manik berwarna coklat gelap. Pandangannya masih kosong, dikerjapkannya beberapa kali agar fokus penglihatannya kembali. 'Malas.' batin sang namja yang diketahui bernama Choi Kyuhyun. Digerakannya sang tubuh berkulit pucat itu ke kamar mandi. Ia harus bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Tak lebih dari 30 menit, namja berusia 17 tahun itu kini siap dengan seragamnya yg tidak terlalu rapi tapi juga tidak berantakan. Casual, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan stylenya saat ini. Rambut coklat ikalnya ia sisir dengan menggunakan jari panjangnya.

Perlahan kaki jenjangnya ia bawa melangkah menuju ruang makan. Terlihat disana sudah duduk 4 hyung-nya. Sungguh keluarga besar Choi. Ia yang paling kecil diantara semuanya. Membuatnya begitu diperhatikan.

"Pagi hyungdeul." Sapa Kyuhyun. "Pagi, Kyunnie." jawab seorang namja berparas tampan. Dengan kedua lesung pipinya yang terlihat saat tersenyum. "Bagaimana pagimu hari ini?"

"Baik, Teuki-hyung." Kyuhyun mulai mengambil sarapan yang tersaji didepannya.

"Makan yang banyak, Kyu. Hari ini pertama masuk sekolah barumu kan." Sungmin menambah beberapa menu makanan kedalam piring dongsaengnya. Tatapan protes dilayangkan Kyuhyun untuk Hyungnya yang satu ini. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Jangan merajuk seperti itu. Jelek tau."

"Aku ini tampan, hyungie."

"Ne ne, uri Kyunnie memang tampan. Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu." ujar Leeteuk. "Hae-ah, Siwon-ah, apa hari ini investor kita yang dari Jepang akan tiba di Seoul?"

Seorang namja berbadan tegap dan tak kalah tampannya itu menatap sang hyung, Choi Siwon. "Ne, hyung. Ia sudah tiba tadi malam. Mungkin nanti siang dia akan menemui kita di kantor."

"Bukannya hari ini juga kita ada rapat para pemegang saham kan?" Tanya Donghae, hyungnya yang ketiga.

"Ne, hari ini kita akan benar-benar sibuk. Persiapkan diri kalian, Sungminie, Hae-ah dan Siwonie." Ketiganya mengangguk saat mendengar penuturan turunan Choi yang paling tua. Choi Jungsoo atau biasa disebut Leeteuk.

"Errr..."

"Wae geudae, Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin saat mendengar suara pelan Kyuhyun.

"Anni." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.  
Keempat hyungnya mengernyit heran, namun mereka abaikan begitu saja. Pagi itu mereka sarapan dengan khidmat. Tak ada celoteh atau suara tawa sedikitpun. Tidak seperti dulu, saat tuan dan nyonya Choi masih ada, suasana setiap pagi selalu terlihat ceria tidak seperti sekarang.

Tuan dan nyonya Choi meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalulintas 9 tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang melibatkan kedua orangtua mereka bersama Choi bungsu. Kedua orangtua mereka tewas karena luka yang didapat sangat parah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun walaupun sempat mengalami koma akibat kecelakaan tersebut ia sembuh dan bisa brkumpul seperti sekarang.

"Kyu, nanti malam kami akan pulang terlambat. Kamu jangan menunggu kami, makan dan tidurlah terlebih dahulu. Kami tidak mau kamu sakit, Kyu." ujar Leeteuk.

"Iyah, hyung. Aku berangkat sekarang, hyung. Takut telat mendapatkan bus." Kyuhyun mulai memakai ranselnya.

"Biar hyung antar kamu, Kyu." Siwon menawarkan diri untuk memgantarkan adiknya namun Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus niat baik hyungnya yang tampan itu. Setelah Kyuhyun tidak terllihat lagi, mereka bertiga menghela napas sesaat.

"Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, tapi ia masih tetap saja seperti itu." Donghae memasang mimik sedih akan dongsaeng terkecilnya itu.

"Sudah beberapa orang kita kerahkan untuk mengembalikan ia seperti dulu." Siwon pun merasa sedih. Leeteuk dan Sungmin saling melempar tatapan sedih.

"Yang penting sekarang kita harus berusaha demi Kyuhyun kita. Uri dongsaeng kita." Leeteuk mencoba membangkitkan semangat ketiga dongsaengnya.

"Iyah, demi Kyuhyun kita harus mendapatkan proyek itu. Hwaiting." ujar Donghae dengan semangat menggebu.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang. Aku ikut denganmu, Sungmin-ah." ucap Leeteuk kepada dongsaeng pertamanya itu. Sungmin mengangguk mendengar permintaan hyungnya itu.

Mereka pun mulai pergi meninggalkan ruangan makan yang terkesan mewah itu. Pemilik rumah nan megah itu tak harus bersusah payah membereskan piring-piring kot or yang mereka gunakan tadi. Ada para pelayan yang akan mengerjakan semuanya.

Pagi berganti menjadi senja. Terlihat seorang namja berseragam sekolah kini berjalan menuju gerbang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah, mungkin di hari pertamanya sekolah banyak kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Kakinya hendak ia bawa melangkah menuju halte terdekat. "Kyuhyun!" terdengar seruan seseorang dari arah belakang. Kyuhyun menoleh, terlihat oleh manik coklatnya seorang namja yang berseragam sama dengannya berlari mendekatinya.

"Kita ke halte sama-sama yah."

"Bukannya tadi pagi kamu kesini memakai mobil, lalu dimana kendaraanmu?"

"Heeee? Kamu tau itu, Kyu?"

"Tentu saja pabo. Aku melihatmu seorang Shim Changmin yang keluar dari kendaraan pribadinya dengan wajah paling bodoh yang pernah aku lihat." ujar Kyuhyun dengan tidak memperlihatkan mimik bersalahnya.

"Aish, kurang ajar kau. Kita bermain dulu mau?" tanya Changmin.

"Kemana?"

"Mmh, gimana kalo kita pergi ke game center saja. Kamu mau?" Changmin terlihat begitu berharap agar sahabat barunya itu mau pergi bersamanya.

Kyuhyun terlihat memperhatikan jam hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan pucatnya. 'Jam 4 sore.' ia ingat bahwa semua hyungnya pulang terlambat hari ini. 'Tidak ada salahnya aku ikut dengan Changmin.'

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat." Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Dengan semangat ia berjalan bersama namja berambut coklat ikal itu.

Waktu pun bergulir begitu saja. Tak terasa 3 jam mereka habiskan untuk bermain game. Ternyata mereka sama-sama seorang gamer. Sehingga apa yang mereka bicarakan pasti seputar game. "Ternyata kamu hebat juga, Kyu. Tak kusangka aku bisa kalah olehmu."

"Hahaha, kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu Min. Tapi aku akui, kamu orang pertama yang sempat menyaingiku." tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Ia pun terdiam seketika menyadari perubahan dirinya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Changmin saat menyadari sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba diam. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Min. Ayo kita pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun berjalan terkebih dulu meninggalkan Changmin.

Mereka terpisah di halte yang berbeda. Tentunya Changmin yang lebih dulu turun daripada Kyuhyun. Kini namja bermarga Choi itu terlihat menyenderkan kepalanya di sisi kaca bus. Matanya memperhatikan kerlap kerlip lampu jalanan yang bus-nya lewati. "Eomma, appa. Aku merindukan kalian." lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

Bus pun berhenti di halte yang ia langkah gontai dan tidak bersemangat, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia melihat dari kejauhan sebuah bangunan mewah yang ternyata tempat ia tinggal.

Hhh. Ia menghela napas sesaat untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya. Langkahnya ia lanjutkan kembali. Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan hyung-hyungnya itu. Karena sudah pasti ia yang akan sampai duluan.

Setelah sampai di rumah, tanpa menghiraukan sapaan para pelayan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang brada dilantai atas. "Apa anda menginginkan makan malam sekarang, Tuan?"

"Bawakan saja ke kamarku. Hyungdeul belum pulang kan?" Sang kepala pelayan masih berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, "Belum Tuan."

"Baiklah, bawa saja makanannya ke kamar. Aku tunggu." Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan sang kepala pelayan yang masih tertunduk hormat.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membrsihkan badannya yang terasa lengket itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia keluar dengan sebuah handuk putih melingkar dipinggangnya yang kecil. Saat berada didepan cermin, tangan kanannya menyenutuh permukaan dada dan perutnya. "Ukh. Eomma, Appa."

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Makanannya sudah siap, Tuan."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." dengan terburu-buru ia memakai baju. "Masuklah."

Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat mendorong kereta makanan. Menu 4 sehat 5 sempurna tersaji dengan apiknya. Sang pelayan menaruh kereta dorongnya dipinggir tempat tidur mewah Kyuhyun. "Apa ada yang Anda butuhkan lagi, Tuan?"

"Anni. Ahjussi boleh pergi sekarang. Terimakasih."

"Saya permisi, Tuan." pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan kamar mewah seorang Choi Kyuhyun. Namja berambut coklat ikal tersebut mulai menikmati makan malamnya. Sedkit demi sedikit makanan itu akan segera habis. Namun saat suapan terakhir, ia menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Kyu, hyung pul-" seruan Siwon terhenti saat melihat kondisi dongsaengnya. "KYU!"

* * *

**by. Zizi Kirahira Hibiki**

**wp : .com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Uri Dongsaeng**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun Park Jungsoo Lee Sungmin Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Brothership, family**

* * *

Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat mendorong kereta makanan. Menu 4 sehat 5 sempurna tersaji dengan apiknya. Sang pelayan menaruh kereta dorongnya dipinggir tempat tidur mewah Kyuhyun. "Apa ada yang Anda butuhkan lagi, Tuan?"

"Anni. Ahjussi boleh pergi sekarang. Terimakasih."

"Saya permisi, Tuan." pelayyan itu pun pergi meninggalkan kamar mewah seorang Choi Kuhyun.

Namja berambut coklat ikal tersebut mulai menikmati makan malamnya. Sedkit demi sedikit makanan itu akan segera habis. Namun saat suapan terakhir, ia menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Kyu, hyung pul-" seruan Siwon terhenti saat melihat kondisi dongsaengnya. "KYU!"

**Selanjutnya**

Siwon segera menghampiri dongsaengnya yang kini terlihat begitu kesakitan. Dadanya naik turun secara cepat. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Wajahnya mulai memucat seiring dengan susahnya ia mengambil oksigen yang berada disekitarnya.

Namja tegap itu begitu panik dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. "Kyu, ada apa denganmu." Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan kesakitan. "H-hyung.. Khh~ s-sakit hyung."

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyu." tangan besar Siwon mengusap pelas pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah memucat. "Tahan sebentar, ne. Hyung akan memanggil ambulans."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Anni. A-khu gak m-mauh.. hhh.. khe rumah sakit."

"Tapi Kyu, hyung sangat khawatir." Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng. "Baiklah. Tahan sebentar ne, uisa akan segera kesini."

Siwon segera mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi dokter keluarga Choi. "Hyung, bisa ke rumah sekarang. Kyunnie gawat." tanpa mendengar jawaban uisa, ia langsung menutup telpon begitu saja.

"Tahan sebentar lagi, Kyu. Ikuti napas hyung." Siwon mencoba memberi pertolongan pertama dengan mengatur pernapasan Kyuhyun. Walaupun begitu sulit, Kyuhyun mencoba mengikuti instruksi hyung-nya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak seperti ada bongkahan batu yang menghujam paru-parunya.

"D-dimana T-teuki hyung, Dongh-hae hyung dan S-sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun disela-sela rasa sakitnya.

"Mereka masih di kantor, sebentar lagi mungkin akan pulang. Jangan banyak bicara dulu, Kyu." Siwon mencoba mengusap punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin dan basah.

30 menit berlalu. Kepanikan Siwon semakin terasa saat Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Ia masih bisa merasakan hembusan napas dongsaengnya walaupun terasa begitu lemah. Dalam suasana panik dan kalut, tiba-tiba pintu berbingkai cantik itu terbuka.

**Cklek!**

"Siwonie?" tiba-tiba dua orang namja berpakaian serba putih masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang melihat kedatangannya menjadi sedikit lega. "Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung. Tolong Kyuhyunnie, hyung. Selamatkan dia."

"Baiklah, kamu menyingkirlah terlebih dahulu." Heechul, namja berparas cantik mulai mengeluarkan peralatan kedokterannya. "Yesungie, siapkan masker oksigen sepertinya Kyuhyunnie sesak napas."

"Baik hyung." Yesung mulai memakaikan masker oksigen pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun oksigen sudah tersalurkan, namun raut wajah Kyuhyun masih terlihat kesakitan. Jarum infusan mulai menusuk dan mengalirkan cairan ke tubuh lemah namja yang memiliki IQ tinggi itu.

Heechul memeriksa denyut nadi dan jantung Kyuhyun. Ia pun memeriksa kedua bola mata Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Hhh. Alerginya kambuh." namja cantik itu mulai memasukkan kembali peralatannya. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini, Siwonnie?"

"Aku tidak tau, hyung. Tapi kenapa dampaknya bisa seperti ini? Biasanya dia hanya gatal-gatal kan?"

"Itu untuk alergi yang masih tahap rendah. Sedangkan alergi yang dialami Kyuhyun sudah berkembang dan dalam tahap berbahaya." Yesung menjawab pertanyaan namja yang sudah ia anggap dongsaengnya sendiri. "Stres bisa merupakan salah satu faktor penyebab berkembangnya alergi Kyuhyun."

"Kyunnie." lirih Siwon.

"Teuki hyung, Sungminie dan Hae kemana?" tanya Heechul.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka-"

Belum sempat Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka lebar.

"KYU!" Seru tiga namja yang masuk bersamaan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun, Siwonnie?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Sungmin semakin khawatir saat melihat masker oksigen dan jarum infusan melekat ditubuh dongsaengnya.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. Ireona.. hiks.." Donghae sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memberinya obat. Hanya alerginya saja yang kambuh, Hyung."

"Heenim? Sunggie? Benarkah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk mencari kepastian soal kondisi dongsaengnya.

"Ne, dia baik-baik saja. Siwon mencari bantuan tepat waktu. Jika ia terlambat sedikit aja, mungkin nyawanya tidak akan tertolong." para Choi muda itu terlihat kaget saat mendengar penuturan sang uisa yang sudah mereka anggap keluarga. "Alergi dengan reaksi sesak napas sudah termasuk kategori berbahaya, hyung. Dari sekarang pola dan bahan makanan Kyuhyun perlu diawasi."

"Baiklah, kami harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah memberinya obat. Beberapa jam lagi pasti akan segera membaik keadaanya." Heechul mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Yesung, "Sunggie, kita akan kembali sekarang."

Yesung mengangguk, "Ne, hyung. Kami pergi dulu."

"Ne, kalian berdua hati-hati dijalan." Setelah mengantarkan kepergian dua uisa muda itu, Leeteuk datang menghampiri dongsaengnya yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mengelus lembut puncak kepala. "Kamu membuat kami khawatir, Kyu. Cepatlah sadar."

Kedua manik Leeteuk menatap ketiga dongsaengnya satu persatu yang kini mengelilingi kasur sang magnae. "Lebih baik kalian bersihkan diri kalian dulu. Setelah itu makan malam dan beristirahatlah."

"Ani, hyung. Kami masih ingin disini."

Namja yang paling tua disana menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, tapi setidaknya bersihkan diri kalian dulu. Kita akan makan disini. Arra?"

"Arraso, hyungie." Mereka bertiga pun mulai meninggalkan kamar sang magnae dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Sedangakan Leeteuk masih setia duduk dipinggir sang magnae.

"Cepet sembuh, ne, uri dongsaeng." Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, Leeteuk menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening Kyuhyun."

Seperti yang Choi Jungsoo katakan, mereka berempat makan malam di kamar Kyuhyun. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

"H.. hyungie.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara lirihan seseorang yang mereka yakini berasal dari dongsaeng terkecil mereka. Mereka pun terburu-buru berdiri untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. "Hh.. hyungie."

"Kami disini, Kyu. Bukalah matamu, saeng." Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari jarum infus.

Perlahan kelopak mata Kyuhyun mulai bergerak dan terbuka. Hyungdeulnya bernapas lega melihat bahwa dongsaeng mereka sudah benar-benar sadar. Manik coklat Kyuhyun bergerak menatap satu persatu hyungnya.

"Apa ada yang sakit, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kalau begitu tidurlah lagi. Kamu masih membutuhkannya."

Sungmin mengelus lembut puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Elusan itu terbukti ampuh. Perlahan mata Kyuhyun kembali berat dan akhirnya ia pun kembali tertidur.

Malam itu, keempat hyungnya tidur disana untuk menjaganya. Mereka takut terjadi apa-apa lagi dengan sang dongsaeng mereka. Harta terakhir kedua orangtua mereka, harus mereka jaga walau apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari masuk tanpa permisi ke sebuah kamar mewah. Tampak keemapt namja tampan disana sedang terlelap. Cahaya matahari tak mengusik tidur merek. Namun terkecuali bagi seorang namja yang tidur di kasur berukuran medium itu. Matanya mengerjap berusaha untuk menyesuaikan keadaan disana.

'Kamarku? ' namun ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Kenapa pagi hari ini ia mendapati keadaanya seperti ini. Jarum infus menancap di kulit pucatnya serta sebuah masker oksigen menutup hidung dan juga mulutnya.

"H-hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun. Sangat pelan bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar. "H-hyung..."

Suaranya takkan mampu membangunkan hyungdeulnya. Ia ingin bangkit namun rasa lemas masih jelas ia rasakan. Kembali ia mencoba memanggil salah satu hyungnya. "Hyungie.."

Berhasil. Salah seorang hyung tampannya berhasil membuka mata. Leeteuk yang pertama membuka matanya. "Kamu sudah bangun, Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Napasnya masih sedikit berat. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Namja berambut brunute itu menggelangkan kepalanya lagi. "Mianhae, hyung... Karena aku, hyung harus menjagaku semalaman."

Leeteuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang. Senyuman sang hyung tertua mampu menenangkan hati Kyuhyun. Ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Pernapasanmu masih susah, Kyu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Paru-parunya masih terasa berat untuk meraup oksigen jika tak ada alat bantu itu. Ia merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah lelah Leeteuk. Perasaan bersalah semakin ia rasakan saat melihat keadaan hyungdeulnya yang tidur beralaskan kasur lipat. Membuat ia semakin susah untuk bernapas.

"Hhahh... hhahh.. hhahh.." lirih namun masih tertangkap oleh pendengarannya Leeteuk. Ia khawatir melihat Kyuhyun kembali terengah-engah seakan oksigen yang disalurkan melalui selang itu tidak cukup untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya.

"Kyu, gwenchana?" Leeteuk memekik saat mata Kyuhyun terpejam menahan sakit. Pekikan itu membuat Donghae, Siwon dan Sungmin terbangun.

"Kyunnie, gwenchana? Jangan membuat hyung takut. Jebal." Donghae sudah menangis melihat kondisi sang magnae.

Sungmin dan Siwon terlihat menahan tangis mereka. Namja brunute itu mencoba untuk menormalkan pernapasannya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia sudah bisa bernapas dengan normal.

"M-mianhae.. Aku sudah membuat hyungdeul.. hhahhh.. hhahh.. khawatir.. lagi.." Kyuhyun membuka sebelah matanya untuk memperlihatkan bahwa dia masih bisa menahannya.

"Hyung akan panggilkan Heenim atau Yesung agar memeriksa Kyuhyun kembali." sebelum Leeteuk sempat menghubungi salah satu dokter muda itu, Kyuhyun sudah mencegahnya terlebih dahulu.

"An... Aniyo... Nan gwenchana, hyungie..."

"Tapi Kyu-..." Siwon tidak meneruskan kalimatnya saat ia melihat tatapan memohon dari sang dongsaeng. "Baiklah.. Segera sembuh, ne, nae dongsaeng." kemudian Siwon membungkuk dan mengecup lembut kening Kyuhyun.

"H-hyung.. Kh.. Bau.. Mandilah.."

"Mwo?! Bau? Kyunnie, jangan membodohi hyung ne. Sekarang kamu itu sedang memakai masker oksigen. Mana mungkin bisa mencium bau hyung. Ckckckck." Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kejailan sang dongsaeng walopun sedang terbaring sakit.

"B-bingo.. Won.. Wonnie-hyung... sudah mengakuinya.." namja tegap itu tersadar akan kesalahan kalimat yang barusan ia ucapkan. Membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Mungkin karena bau-mu sungguh menyengat, Siwonnie." Sungmin nyeletuk dengan polosnya.

"Aaah berarti kamu mengalahkan rekor bau badannya Eunhyuk." Donghae menepukkan tangannya saat mengingat seorang namja yang merupakan teman lamanya. "Appo..."

Siwon memukul kepala hyung-nya. "Jangan menyamakanku dengan temanmu itu, hyung."

"Siwonnie..." leeteuk menegur perbuatan tidak sopan dongsaengnya.

"Mianhae.." mata Siwon melirik tajam saat mendengar suara kekehan hyung yang dipukulnya itu.

"Kyu, kamu istirahat ne. Hyung akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu." Leeteuk kembali mengusap surai ikal milik Kyuhyun. Mata bermanik coklat itu tertutup untuk meresapi sentuhan lembut sang angel.

Walaupun napas Kyuhyun masih terdengar berat, setidaknya raut diwajah putih itu tidak tampak kesakitan seperti tadi. Keempat namja tampan yang masih berdiri mengelilingi sang magnae itu menghela napas lega. Kepanikan yang terjadi kemarin benar-benar membuat mereka ketakutan. Masih trauma akan kejadian waktu dulu.

Disebuah gedung mewah, terlihat seorang namja tengah memandang selembar foto. Matanya terlihat tajam dan seringaian tampak diwajah tampannya. Tampak foto itu ia letakan diatas meja kerjanya. Disamping foto, terdapat sebuah buku tebal berwarna hitam. "Time to show, chagiya." Lirihnya dengan suara berat dan sedikit menyeramkan.

"Wonnie, hari ini lembur atau tidak?" Tanya seorang namja bermata bulat hampir seperti kelinci. Park Sungmin.

"Aniyo, Sungmin-hyung. Wae?"

"Syukurlah, aku, Teuki-hyung dan hae-ah ada meeting mendadak dengan salah satu investor yang merupakan rekan lama orangtua kita. Tak apa kamu menjaga Kyuhyunnie sendirian?"

"Ne, hyung. Aku masih bisa menjaganya sendirian. Hyung tenang saja." Siwon memberikan senyuman menawannya hingga menampilkan dimple dipipi mulusnya.

"Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi salah satu dari kami, arrachi?"

"Arra, hyung." Namja berbadan tegap itu mengambil jas-nya yang ia sampirkan digantungan yang berdiri tegak disudut ruangan. "Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang hyung. Aku takut Kyuhyun merasa kesepian."

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan." kemudian Siwon dan Sungmin meninggalkan ruangan kerja tersebut.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Tuan, saya bawakan makan malam Anda." Seorang namja paruh baya tampak membawa nampan berisi makanan Kyuhyun. Setelah mengatakan kedatangannya, ia masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Tampak dimatanya, sang tuan muda masih terlelap. Masker dan infusan sudah dilepas. Sepertinya keadaan sang magnae keluarga Park sudah lebih baik.

"Tuan, bangunlah. Anda harus makan malam terlebih dahulu."

Kelopak mata itu nampak bergerak perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit manik caramel itu terlihat dan mengerjap polos untuk menyesuaikan pencahayaan di ruangan itu yang menerobos retina matanya. Melihat kepolosan sang tuan muda, Kim-Ahjussi tampak tersenyum.

"Anda sudah bangun, Tuan?" tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan kesadaran sang tuan muda telah berada di dunia nyata sepenuhnya.

"Ne." Kyuhyun mulai bangun. Dan kini ia terduduk dengan rambut coklat ikalnya nampak berantakan. "Hyungdeul sudah pulang, Ahjussi?"

"Belum, Tuan. Sebaiknya sekarang Anda makan malam terlebih dahulu." Kepala pelayan yang sudah menemani Kyuhyun dari bayi itu, nampak menyodorkan makanan yang ia bawa. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Ne. Gamsahamnida."

Kim-ahjussi tersenyum dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan sang tuan muda untuk menikmati makan malamnya. Walaupun sudah malam, tugasnya belum benar-benar selesai. Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan.

Saat menyusuri lorong rumah besar itu, di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan majikannya yang lain. "Ahjussi, apa Kyunnie sudah bangun dan makan malam?"

"Ne, Tuan. Sekarang Tuan Kyuhyun sedang makan di kamarnya."

Siwon, berjalan meninggalkan sang kepala pelayan dengan senyuman terkembang di wajah tampannya. Tangannya menenteng sebuah plastik putih. Wangi manis menguar dari dalam plastik itu.

Saat sudah berada didepan kamar dongsaeng-nya, ia berhenti sebentar untuk menghela napasnya dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Matanya melihat bahwa sang dongsaeng sedang bermain dengan PSP-nya, "Kyunnie, hyung bawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Ia mem-pause game-nya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat apa yang dibawa hyungnya. Matanya berbinar saat menghirup aroma manis masuk ke hidungnya. "Hyung membawa cake?"

"Ne, hyung bawakan cake kesukaanmu. Kajja kita makan bersama." Siwon mendudukan dirinya disamping tempat tidur dan mulai membuka bungkusan cake tersebut.

Keduanya menikmati makanan manis itu dengan wajah senang. Mata Kyuhyun nampak bahagia. Ia sungguh merindukan kebersamaan dengan semua hyung-nya. Namun mereka masih memilih pekerjaannya daripada dongsaengnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kyuhyun bangun dengan tubuh segar. Sepertinya sakit yang ia rasakan kemarin sudah hilang seperti dibawa angin begitu saja. Kebersamaannya dengan Siwon semalam membuatnya cepat sehat. Dengan riang ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah siap dengan tas tertenteng dibahunya. 'Park Kyuhyun hwaiting!'

Di ruang makan, tampak keempat hyung-nya sedang bercengkrama. Tak ada yang mereka bicarakan selain bisnis tentunya. Yang membuat kedua bola matanya memutar malas.

"Kamu sudah mau sekolah, Kyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk saat matanya menangkap sang dongsaeng sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ne, hyung."

"Yakin kamu sudah merasa sehat?" Donghae, Sungmin dan Siwon menatap khawatir sang magnae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan saat melihat tatapan khawatir hyungdelnya. "Hyungdeul tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah sehat. Aku ingin segera masuk sekolah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ijinkan salah satu diantara kami mengantarkanmu, ne?" Leeteuk sangat berharap Kyuhyun mengabulkan keinginanya.

Namun Kyuhyun menolaknya. Lagi. "Ani, aku akan berangkat sendiri saja. Hyungdeul semuanya berangkat ke kantor." Namja berambut ikal itu tetap meneruskan sarapannya dan berusaha mengabaikan tatapan kecewa sang hyung.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Kalau kamu merasa tidak sehat, segera pulang. Arrachi?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne, hyung." Kali ini senyuman terpatri diwajah pucatnya. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat, hyungdeul."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap keempatnya serempak

Kyuhyun sampai di sekolahannya, tempat dimana ia mencari ilmu. Perkiraannya meleset, ia kira tubuhnya sudah lebih baik. Sekarang ia merasa lemas. 'Syukurlah napasku tidak terganggu.'

"KYUNNIE!"

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi menjulang berlari kecil mendekatinya . Senyuman lebar terlihat diwajahnya. Saking lebarnya membuat wajah tampan itu terlihat bodoh.

Saat sudah sampai dihadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memukul kepala sang namja. "Kau ingin membuat jantungku copot dan mati terkena serangan jantung, huh, Shim Changmin."

"Appo~~" Changmin mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. "Mianhae, Kyunnie." Ucapnya dengan nada merajuk. Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya datar.

"Aish, kau ini." Namja jenius itu berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang kini masih memasang wajah merajuknya. Ia pun berjalan menyamakan langkah sahabatnya yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Kamu sudah baikan, Kyu?"

"Ne, apa kemarin ada tugas atau semacamnya?" Kyuhyun mulai melihat-lihat area sekitarnya. Ternyata masih belum banyak siswa yang datang. 'Kepagian ternyata.'

"Ani. Kemarin hanya belajar seperti biasa saja." Changmin megeluarkan sebuah roti dan mulai memakannya. "Ah!"

"Ada apa?" Mata caramel Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang masih bergelut dengan roti selainya.

"Hari ini ada test untuk pelajaran yang kemarin. Bagaimana denganmu, Kyu? Aku lupa untuk datang ke rumahmu dan memberikan catatannya. Aish Shim Changmin pabbo." Namja menjulang tinggi itu memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Appo..." dan mengeluh sendiri tentunya.

"Dan apa kau tau rumahku dimana?" Anak keluarga Shim itu menggeleng dengan polosnya. "Pabbo."

Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kelasnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam mengamati keadaan sekitar, sedangkan Changmin masih melanjutkan pergelutannya dengan makanan yang ia bawa didalam tasnya. 'Food monster.' ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat kelakuan teman barunya itu.

Waktu berjalan begitu saja. Kini waktu beranjak siang. Test yang dikatakan Changmin pun akan segera dimulai. Changmin khawatir jika sahabat barunya itu tidak bisa mengerjakan testnya, apalagi guru ini terkenal dengan kedisiplinan, ketegasannya dan juga soal-soal yang sering mengecoh anak didiknya. 'Aish, Changmin pabboya.'

Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat aneh sahabatnya tersenyum. Ia tau alasan kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu. "Tenang saja, tadi aku sudah belajar dari catatan yang kau buat kan."

Changmin menoleh dan memperhatikan raut sahabatnya. Terlihat dimatanya keyakinan dan ketenangan disana. "Tapi..."

"Lihat saja dalam waktu singkat aku sudah menyelesaikan soal yang menurutmu sulit."

"Tapi, Kyu, ini tidak seperti yang..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Dan hal itu mampu membuat Shim Changmin bungkam. Tak bisa berbicara apapun lagi.

Test pun berlangsung tertib. Mengingat seosangnim yang tegas, tidak ada yang berani untuk melakukan kecurangan. Kyuhyun mengerjakannya begitu lancar. Begitu pun dengan Changmin, mengingat kedua namja itu merupakan murid berprestasi.

Waktu untuk pulang pun tiba. Kini terlihat dua namja berjalan beriringan menuju loker tempat barang-barang milik mereka disimpan. Kemudian Changmin menatap sahabatnya yang kini berjalan lurus.

"Kau memang pintar, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menampilkan evil smirknya saat mendengar pujian dari sahabatnya. "Tentu saja, apa kamu baru mengetahui hal itu, Changmin-ah?"

"Aniyo, aku sudah mendengarnya dari seosangnim yang lain. Tapi aku tidak mempercayainya, Kyu."

Smirk diwajah pucat Kyuhyun hilang seketika. Ingin rasanya memukul wajah bodoh itu. Tapi melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. "Pabbo." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Saat membuka lokernya, Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Dengan acuh ia memasukkannya kedalam tas dan melenggang pergi. Menyusul sang sahabat yang kini menunggunya di pintu gerbang.

Kini ia berada didalam bis. Changmin sudah sampai terlebih dahulu. Saat hendak mengambil ipod-nya ditas, ia baru ingat bahwa tadi ia memasukan kotak kedalam tasnya. Namun tak ada niatan untuk membukanya. 'Buka di rumah saja.'

Suara seorang penyanyi favoritnya terdengar oleh mengalun lembut ditelinganya. Penat yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang setelah mencoba bersantai di bis. Kegiatan di sekolah tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya, apalagi dia baru saja sembuh setelah kemarin ia sempat ambruk.

Sakitnya kemarin membawa sedikit perubahan akan sikap hyungdeulnya. Mereka menjadi lebih perhatian dari biasanya, walaupun tetap posisi Kyuhyun dibawah setelah pekerjaan mereka. Namun namja berkelahiran 3 februari itu mensyukurinya. 'Aku rela sakit jika bisa mendapat perhatian hyungdeul lebih dari biasanya.'

Tak terasa bis pun berhenti di halte yang ia tuju. Dengan sedikit memperbaiki letak tasnya, ia berjalan menuju rumah untuk beristirahat tentunya. Earphone masih melekat ditelinga Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan untuk lebih menikmati suasana sore yang sedang cerah. Langit nampak biru dan teduh, tidak terik seperti siang hari tadi.

Mata karamel Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap langit biru dengan hiasan awan-awan kecil yang putih bersih. Terlihat sebuah garis lurus putih, bekas jejak pesawat yang melintasinya. Angin sepoi menggerakan rambut ikalnya. Beruntung rumahnya masih terdapat banyak pohon-pohon, hingga suasana sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya terasa sejuk. Yah walaupun harus menempuh jarak jauh untuk sampai di pusat kota, perusahaan keluarganya bahkan sekolahnya.

"Segarnya." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Kemudian ia pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Bangunan megah tampak sudah terlihat. Ia pun hanya berdiam diri saja saat sudah sampai didepan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi. Melihat bahwa salah satu majikannya sudah datang, satpam yang bertugas di pintu depan langsung membukakan pintunya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." sapa sang petugas keamanan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, ahjussi." setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Kyuhyun berjalan masuk menuju rumah dan kamarnya.

Suasana rumah itu masih terlihat sepi. Sepertinya keempat hyungdeulnya belum pulang. 'Yaaaah makan malam sendiri lagi.'

Dengan muka suntuk dan cemberut, ia masuk ke kamar dan melempar tasnya sembarangan. Tanpa berniat ganti baju, ia pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Kamarnya luas, berbagai peralatan canggih ada disana mengingat ia itu seorang gamers. Tentu saja hyung-hyungnya yang menyediakan itu semua. Terlihat peralatan medis yang kemarin ia pakai masih berada ditempatnya semula. 'Apa alat-alat itu harus menjadi penghuni baru kamarku?'

"Ngantuk." lirih Kyuhyun. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia pun masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Kotak yang ia temukan tadi adalah sebuah kotak berwarna biru dengan pita berwarna merah darah terlihat teronggok dilantai. Sepertinya keluar akibat lemparan Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu tasnya tidak tertutup sempurna.

.

.

TBC

* * *

big thanks for my readers and review juga silent reader..  
diharapkan chap 2 ini memberi tanggapan yah..

terimakasih buat : guest 6/22/13, baboddang 6/21/13, anastasya regiana 6/2/13, SSS 6/1/13, Winda 5/27/13, chairun 5/22/13, kiki 5/21/13, heeeHyun 5/21/13, lee minji elf 5/21/13, riekyumidwife 5/21/13, SunakumaKYUMIN 5/21/13, Blackyuline 5/21/13, 5/21/13 , IrumaAckleschia 5/21/13, ChoithyaraELF 5/21/13, ShinJoo24 5/21/13, kyu kyu 5/21/13, yunia christya 5/21/13, lyELF 5/21/13, Okta1004 5/21/13, BlueberryCake-LSoRa 5/21/13, hikmajantapan 5/20/13, kiky 5/20/13, ayu wandira 5/20/13

jeongmal kamsahamnida.. :)  
maaf gabisa balas satu review-nya, sibuk mengurus bayi.. jadi babysitter.. xD

review lagi yaaaahhhh.. Doumo Arigatou gozaimasu

by zizi Kirahira Hibiki69

fb : Zizi Kirahira Hibiki  
twitter, line, wechat and kakao : ichalmaida


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle : "Uri Dongsaeng Part 3″**_

**_Main Cast _**: **_Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun,_**  
**_Park JungSoo as Choi JungSoo_**  
**_Lee Sungmin as Choi Sungmin_**  
**_Choi Siwon_**_** as Choi Siwon**_  
_**Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae**_

_**Genre : Brothership, Family**_

Pagi hari ini matahari nampak enggan menyebarkan cahaya dan kehangatannya. Sampai sore tadi bahkan sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam cuaca pun tetap sedikit mendung dan hawa dingin siap menerpa siapa saja yang keluar rumah tanpa pakaian tebal. Seperti seorang namja kecil berambut coklat ini. Ia sedang berjalan di gang-gang sempit, kotor nan gelap.

Seragam yang ia pakai tadi pagi kini tidak dalam keadaan rapi. Terlihat lusuh dan basah akibat air yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit ditubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memegang dada, rasa sakit akibat benturan dengan benda tumpul nan keras masih jelas ia rasakan. Sudut bibirnya sedikit robek dengan darah yang sudah mulai mengering. Rambutnya lengket akibat keringat dingin yang keluar.

"Ukh.. sakittt.. hyung.. hyungdeul.. appo.."

Rentetan kata yang mewakili rasa sakitnya terucap dari bibir pucat itu. Kedua matanya nampak terlihat redup. Sepertinya kesadaran akan meninggalkannya untuk saat ini. Namun ia harus menahannya sampai ia berhasil menemukan sebuah taksi lagi untuk bisa sampai ke rumahnya.

Setelah sekian lama ia berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai diujung gang. Dapat ia lihat beberapa mobil berlalu lalang. Namun para pengendara itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan apalagi memberinya tumpangan. Saat matanya melihat sebuah taksi melintas, lantas ia menghentikan kendaraan itu. Sang sopir mengernyit saat melihat keadaan calon penumpangnya tersebut.

"Apakah tujuanmu ke Rumah Sakit, Nak?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, rasa pening dan sakit menyerang kepalanya tiba-tiba. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, kesadarannya semakin lama semakin menjauhinya.

Sang sopir langsung keluar dan mencoba menyadarkan namja tersebut. "Yak! Bangun, Nak.. sadarlah…" namja paruh baya itu berusaha menyadarkan calon penumpang itu. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah kartu terselip disakunya.

'_Choi Kyuhyun'_

Tanpa basa-basi sang sopir memasukkan Kyuhyun kedalam taksinya. Dan menjalankan kendaraannya itu menuju ke Rumah Sakit. Iya, tempat itu yang menjadi tujuan selanjutnya. Mengantarkan Kyuhyun kesana untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

**_#* Uri Dongsaeng *#_**

"Kyunnie.. sadarlah saeng.." Donghae terlihat tengah memegang jari jemari sang dongsaeng yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu belum sadar. Hyungdeulnya berkumpul ditempat serba putih dan bau obat itu.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini, hyung?" Tanya Siwon.

"Molla.. Hyung sendiri kaget saat mendapatkan kabar seperti ini dari pihak Rumah Sakit." Leeteuk mengetahui kabar seperti ini saat ia berada di kantor. Ia langsung bergegas pergi ke Rumah Sakit dengan perasaan Khawatir yang luar biasa.

_**Cklek!**_

Terlihat seorang namja cantik memasuki ruangan itu. "Jungsoo, aku sudah memeriksa kesehatan bocah itu secara menyeluruh. Ia tidak mendapat luka serius walaupun lecet dan lebam tidak dapat dihindarkan. Namun sepertinya pneumothorax yang ia idap waktu kecil ada kemungkinan kambuh lagi…"

"Mwo?!" Keempat namja tampan itu berteriak kaget.

"Aish.. pelankan suara kalian.. ini di Rumah Sakit, bukan di kebun binatang.." Heechul sedikit membentak hyung dan dongsaengnya itu. "Ne, penyakitnya bisa saja kambuh. Namun selama ia mengkonsumsi obat-obatan yang kuberi, mungkin ia akan tetap dalam kondisi normal. Kemungkinan ini akibat dari benturan keras diparu-parunya.."

"Ne, apapun lakukanlah agar ia sehat selalu, Chullie." Leeteuk kembali menatap magnae-nya. Namun mata itu masih tetap saja terpejam.

"Ck, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.. Baru sebulan yang lalu ia kutangani dalam keadaan sekarat.. sekarang harus kutangani kembali dalam keadaan penuh luka lecet.. sebenarnya diantara kalian ada yang mempunyai musuh? Ini benar-benar seperti sesuatu kejadian yang disengaja oleh orang-orang jahat.." Heechul kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi bukan dalam nada membentak, melainkan nada penasaran. "Seperti cerita di film-film saja.." imbuh namja cantik itu dengan suara amat pelan.

"Aniyo. Kami tidak mempunyai musuh…" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan dari uisa cantik itu. "Untuk lebih jelasnya kita tunggu Kyuhyunnie sadar dulu…"

Tak berapa lama kemudian. Terdengar suara lenguhan dari bibir seseorang. "Uuuhhh…."

"Kyunnie…." Donghae langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada jemari Kyuhyun.

Kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun tampak bergerak pelan. Perlahan kelopak itu terbuka, menampilkan manik coklat yang indah dan bening. Mengerjapkan perlahan agar retina matanya bisa menyesuaikan cahaya di ruangan tersebut.

"Kyunnie.. gwenchana saeng?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu hyungdeul-nya. Sepertinya kesadaran belum sepenuhnya ia dapatkan. Membuat keempat hyung tampannya khawatir. "Kyunnie?"

"Ne, nan gwenchana hyungie." Matanya menutup sejenak, menenangkan debaran jantungnya saat ia menyadari dimana ia berada. "H-hyung.. Aku ingin… pulang…"

"Kyunnie? Waeyo, saeng.." Siwon menyadari rasa resah diperkataan dongsaengnya. Tangannya yang lebar mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun agar ia merasa tenang.

"Aku ingin pulang, hyung.. Hikss.."

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya. Ia baru menyadari apa penyebab kondisi aneh Kyuhyun. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, yang melupakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Rumah Sakit. "Ne, sebentar lagi kita akan pulang."

"Kenapa Kyunnie harus pulang, Hyung? Ia baru saja sadar." Tolak Donghae.

Namja bernama Choi Jungsoo itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Ia malah menatap sahabat karib sekaligus dokter di keluarganya. "Chullie, periksalah dulu Kyuhyun setelah itu aku akan membawanya pulang. Mengerti kan maksudku?"

Heechul mengangguk. Ia mengerti maksud dari perkataan Leeteuk. Kemudian ia mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan memeriksa namja berumur 17 tahun itu. "Nah Kyu, aku akan memeriksamu terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kamu boleh pulang."

"Jeongmal, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne." Jemari lentik Heechul membuka piyama yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dibagian dadanya. Ia memeriksa detak jantungnya. Segelintir pemeriksaan sudah dilakukan dokter bernama lengkap Kim Heechul. "Semuanya baik, tapi kuharap kamu lebih banyak beristirahat, Kyu. Jangan terlalu lelah.." mata Heechul menatap tajam namja yang ada didepannya. "Dan ikuti semua perkataan Hyungdeul-mu, jika tidak, kamu akan kumasukkan ke ICU, arra?"

Mendengar ancaman hyung evil-nya, Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat-cepat. Ia tak mau masuk kesana lagi. Cukup waktu itu yang terakhir kali ia kesana. _'Ani.. aniyo.. aku tidak mau kesana.. ish.. dasar hyung setan..'_

"Kamu mengata-ngataiku, Kyunnie?" seolah tau isi pikiran Kyuhyun, Heechul menatap intens namja didepannya.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan namja yang memiliki julukan evil itu. Bisa dikatakan raja dari rajanya evil. Ck, sepertinya Leeteuk dan dongsaeng-nya sudah tau siapa yang meracuni otak polos magnae-nya.

"Baiklah, kamu bisa membawanya pulang, Jungsoo."

"Ish, harusnya kamu memanggilnya 'Teuki-hyung', Chullie-ah.. padahal sudah beberapa kali diberitahu untuk memanggilnya 'hyung..' ck…" gumam Kyuhyun mengoreksi kalimat Heechul. Tentu saja terdengar oleh sang pemilik gelar raja evil tersebut.

**_Cklek!_**

"Sunggie, siapkan blankar. Kita akan membawa bocah ini ke ICU." Ternyata yang masuk ke ruangan itu seorang uisa berkepala besar, Kim Yesung.

"Eoh?" Yesung bingung dengan perkataan Heechul yang tiba-tiba itu.

"ANIYO!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Semuanya tertawa melihat tingkah magnae keluarga Choi itu. Kecuali Yesung yang masih memproses perkataan dari Heechul. Namja bak cinderella itu sadar akan kediaman dongsaeng yang membantunya di Rumah Sakit. "Jangan memikirkan ucapanku yang tadi, Sunggie. Lupakan saja."

Walaupun masih tidak mengerti, Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Seolah terhipnotis akan kata-kata yang Heechul lontarkan. Kepala besar ternyata tidak menjamin kecepatan seseorang dalam berpikir. Mungkin itu kalimat yang ada dibenak Heechul.

**_#* Uri Dongsaeng *#_**

Setelah beberapa jam ditempat yang penuh dengan bau obat-obatan dan alkohol, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa menempati kamarnya lagi. Ia sungguh tidak betah dengan tempat itu. Tapi ia merasa bahwa ia tidak akan bisa jauh-jauh dari tempat itu.

_'Huft, akhirnya kembali ke rumah juga.'_

"Kyunnie.." terdengar suara Leeteuk memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan menatap sang hyung.

"Waeyo, hyung?" Ia menatap hyung-nya sambil menyamankan diri ditempat tidur berukuran medium itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu tadi? Apa kamu baru saja mengalami penculikkan atau penganiayaan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Heenim?" Leeteuk menatap dongsaeng-nya itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ani, hyung, waktu itu….."

_**#* Uri Dongsaeng *#**_

_Kyuhyun terlihat keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolahannya. Nampak ransel hitam dipunggungnya dan sebuah headset putih menyumpal telinganya. Changmin yang merupakan sahabatnya tidak terlihat bersamanya._

_"Aish, terpaksa pulang dengan bis. Changmin pabbo.." terdengar gerutuan dari mulutnya._

_Saat hendak menuju halte, ia melihat seorang namja sedang terduduk dipinggir jalan. Nampaknya ia sedang kebingungan, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang resah seperti itu. Entah kenapa, rasa penasaran menghinggapi hati Kyuhyun. Ia pun mendekati namja yang ternyata sudah berusia lanjut._

_"Waeyo, ahjussi?" Namja tua itu tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya._

_"Eoh? Aku kehilangan dompetku karena dicuri."_

_Kyuhyun menatap iba namja paruh baya didepannya. Tak sengaja ekor matanya melihat pergelangan kaki namja itu yang terluka. "Ommo, kaki ahjussi terluka."_

_"Ne, tadi sempat terjatuh saat hendak mengejar pencuri tersebut." Tangannya mengurut pelan kaki yang terasa pegal itu._

_"Sini kuobati terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun membuka tasnya dan mengambil peralatan obat mini yang selalu disediakan Sungmin. 'Ada manfaatnya juga Minnie-hyung memasukkan kotak ini.'_

_Walaupun tidak semahir Leeteuk dan Sungmin, ia merawat luka ahjussi didepannya. Setelah memberi perban dipergelangan kakinya, Kyuhyun kembali memasukkan kotak obat tersebut dan membantu namja itu untuk berdiri. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ahjussi. Dimana rumahnya?"_

_"Eoh? Tidak perlu, gomawo sudah merawat lukanya. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja."_

_"Aniyo, biar aku yang mengantarmu, ahjussi. Aku khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu dijalan." Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras untuk mengantar namja tersebut. "Choi Kyuhyun, ahjussi."_

_"Ne? Ah.. Kim Yongsoo." Namja paruh baya tersebut menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun._

_"Kajja kita pulang, ahjussi." Kyuhyun memapah namja yang bernama Yongsoo itu._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia melihat sebuah taksi dan menghentikan laju kendaraan tersebut. Setelah menyebutkan alamat yang dituju, sang sopir menjalankan kendaraannya. Tempat tersebut melewati sebuah hutan mahoni yang batangnya sudah tumbuh besar dan tebal. Bukan hutan dalam skala besar, namun hutan kecil di pusat kota._

_"Jauh juga yah ahjussi." Kyuhyun melihat keadaan sekitar dengan seksama. Udara segar menyambut rongga paru-parunya. "Tapi udara disini sangat segar. Aku tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini di Seoul."_

_"Tentu saja, tempat ini sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya."_

_Kyuhyun menggumam tidak jelas saat menjawab pernyataan namja paruh baya disampingnya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan matanya terhadap panorama alam yang dominan warna hijau itu. 'Sangat segar..'_

_Setelah cukup lama menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Kim Yongsoo. Rumah yang jauh lebih kecil daripada kediaman Kyuhyun yang bagaikan sebuah istana kecil._

_"Gomawo sudah mengantarkan ahjussi sampai ke rumah. Masuk dulu ke rumah, Nak. Maaf rumahnya kecil." Tawar namja bermarga Kim tersebut setelah turun dari taksi dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya._

_"Ani, gomawo ahjussi. Kajja, aku bantu dulu ahjussi masuk ke dalam setelah itu aku pamit pulang. Aku takut hyungdeul mencemaskanku."_

_"Kalau tidak mau masuk dulu, kamu segera pulang. Jika hyungdeul-mu khawatir, ahjussi takut jika mereka akan mengerahkan seluruh polisi di Seoul bahkan luar Seoul untuk mencarimu.." ucap Yongsoo sambil tersenyum._

_"Ahaha, ahjussi bisa saja. Tapi.. apa yang ahjussi katakan bisa saja terjadi." Kyuhyun tertawa lebar. "Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang."_

_"Ne, hati-hati dijalan.."_

_Kyuhyun sempat melambaikan tangannya dan melemparkan senyuman pada namja paruh baya tersebut. Setelah cukup jauh, ia kembali mendudukan dirinya dengan tenang. Namun matanya tidak lepas dengan pepohonan yang mereka lewati._

_Perjalanan kembali dilalui dengan jalur yang tadi. Semuanya tampak normal, tidak ada yang ganjil. Namun saat akan melewati belokan terakhir dikawasan yang ada hutannya, taksi tersebut mengalami pecah ban. Laju mobil menjadi tidak terkendali. Sang sopir panik luar biasa. Hingga akhirnya taksi tersebut menabrak sebuah pohon mahoni yang cukup tua dan besar._

**_Brakk!_**

_Suara hantaman terdengar begitu nyaring. Kap mobil terbuka dengan asap yang mengepul keluar. Sang sopir sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat kepalanya terantuk stir. Keadaan Kyuhyun tidak jauh berbeda. Kepalanya tidak terluka, namun tubuhnya menghantam kursi yg didepannya dengan sangat keras. Kesadarannya masih bertahan ditubuhnya yang terasa sakit._

_'Jika tetap disini, mereka akan membawaku ke Rumah Sakit juga..'_

_Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun menggerakkan badannya agar ia bisa keluar dari sana. Matanya sempat melihat keadaan sopir yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Namja bersurai brunutte itu berhasil keluar. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan sang sopir, ia menghubungi 911 terlebih dahulu. Tepat disaat ia sudah melaporkan ada kecelakaan dan membutuhkan ambulans, handphone-nya mati._

_'Aish, mati.. jika begini bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi hyungdeul.. ukh.. appo..' rintihnya saat dadanya terasa begitu sulit meraup oksigen._

_Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berharap, ia bisa sampai ditempat yang dilalui banyak kendaraan._

**_#* Uri Dongsaeng *#_**

"Seperti itu kejadiannya, hyung. Mianhae sudah membuatmu khawatir.." namja berumur 17 tahun itu menunduk, tanda penyesalan yang amat dalam.

Keempat hyung-nya menatap khawatir sang dongsaeng. Donghae sudah menangis daritadi, saat dongsaeng-nya menceritakan kronologi kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya, tangan putih itu mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, saeng.. yang terpenting kamu selamat sekarang, Kyu.." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap hyung yang memiliki tittle angel without wings itu. Leeteuk menatapnya penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang dan damai.

"Lalu sopir itu bagaimana keadaannya, hyung? Apa ada berita soal kecelakaan itu di media?" Ya, Kyuhyun memang mengkhawatirkan sopir yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

"Hyung baru saja mendapat informasi, kalau sopir itu selamat. Tidak perlu khawatir, ne." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jinja?" Sungmin mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Aaah, syukurlah.."

"Terus kenapa kamu meninggalkannya, Kyu? Apa sebegitu takutnya kamu dibawa ke Rumah Sakit?" Donghae memang penasaran dengan alasan Kyuhyun.

"Kan sudah kubilang, hyung. Aku terpaksa meninggalkan sopir itu karena tidak mau dibawa ke Rumah Sakit…" kemudian mimik Kyuhyun berubah cemberut.. "sepertinya usahaku gagal, sopir yang terpaksa aku tinggalkan demi menghindari tempat laknat itu tapi akhirnya tetap di tempat mengerikan itu.. menyebalkan."

"Pabboya…" Siwon mengomentari perkataan dongsaeng-nya yang manis itu.

Pipi chubby Kyuhyun menggembung saat mendengar ejekan hyung yang paling tinggi tersebut. Membuat Siwon semakin melebarkan tawanya. '_Sungguh manis jika sedang kesal seperti itu..'_

"Sudah, lebih baik kamu beristirahat sekarang, Kyu. Ingat dengan pesan Heenim kan?"

"Bukan pesan, Hyung, melainkan ancaman. Kok ada yah uisa bersifat evil seperti itu.. ckckck.." magnae keluarga Choi tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Ne, walaupun sifatnya evil, tapi kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi, Kyunnie.." Leeteuk berusaha sabar menghadapi kelakuan dongsaeng-nya tersebut. "Ia sudah beberapa kali menyembuhkanmu.. kamu itu sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Heenim.."

"MWO?! Hyung, jangan samakan aku dengan uisa berwajah cantik tapi menyeramkan itu.."

"Sudah, sekarang tidurlah. Agar besok pagi keadaanmu semakin membaik." Leeteuk membetulkan letak selimut Kyuhyun. Dan sebelum pergi ia mengecup keningnya sebentar. "Jjaljayo, Kyunnie.."

Memang kelelahan masih bersemayam ditubuhnya, ia menjawab pernyataan Leeteuk setengah sadar. "Ne, jjaljayo hyungiee.."

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah terlelap, mereka berempat keluar ruangan dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing setelah saling mengucapkan ucapan selamat malam. Suasana di rumah itu pun berganti semakin sunyi. Hanya suara tetesan hujan yang masih terdengar.

**_#* Uri Dongsaeng *#_**

Suasana yang semalam sempat terasa dingin, kini mulai hangat karena pancaran matahari di pagi ini. Embun masih tetap menempel dideaunan membuatnya terlihat segar dan berkilau. Udara pagi ini terasa begitu segar, sangat segar sampai begitu banyak orang yang memaksakan diri bangun pagi untuk meraup banyak-banyak oksigen agar paru-paru kembali bersih.

Namun tidak berlaku di kediaman keluarga Choi. Semua penghuni tepatnya 4 orang namja tampan kini tengah disibukkan dengan permintaan sang dongsaeng yang macam-macam. Masih ingat dibenak mereka sebelum terkena jebakan dongsaeng evil-nya itu, mereka panik saat mengetahui Kyuhyun mengalami demam tinggi. Sungmin yang biasanya tenang, tadi terlihat resah saat mengetahui kondisi dongsaeng-nya yang tiba-tiba down kembali.

"Hae-hyung~~~ bawakan PSP-ku di kamar mandi… Wonnie-hyung, eng tolong tempatkan televisi itu tepat didepanku, ne. Minnie-hyung~~~ buatkan aku nasi goreng dan Teuki-hyung, temani aku disini yaaa~~"

"Aish, Kyunnie.. Hyung bisa terlambat ke kantor…" Leeteuk mencoba sabar saat kembali menghadapi tingkah kelewat manja Kyuhyun._ "_setelah pulang, hyung janji akan menemanimu sampai kamu tidur.."

"A-N-I-Y-O.. aku mau ditemani sekarang,hyungieee~~ aku kan sedang sakit.." Kyuhyun mulai melancar teknik memelasnya.

Leeteuk dan ketiga dongsaeng-nya mati-matian bertahan dan tidak terpengaruh dengan teknik itu. "Ani, kamu sarapan sekarang dan beristirahatlah."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan, Teuki-hyung. Istirarahtlah jika tidak ingin wajahmu menjadi kusut dan jelek dengan lingakaran hitam dibawah matamu, PandaKyu.." ucap Siwon dengan wajah super polos.

"Aku tampan, hyung.." Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi kalah tampan denganku kan?" Sontak Siwon tertawa penuh kemenangan saat melihat wajah kekalahan dongsaeng-nya yang dikenal dengan evil boy.

Terlihat Sungmin masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas air putih. Kemudian ia menaruhnya di nakas tepat disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Hyung berangkat dulu, kamu baik-baik di rumah ne. Secepat mungkin kami akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Istirahatlah, cepat sembuh uri dongsaeng." Leeteuk kembali mengecup kening Kyuhyun yang masih hangat. Diikuti oleh Sungmin, Donghae dan Siwon. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya dengan kedua pipi menggembung.

"Ingat, jangan terlalu lelah jika kamu tidak ingin masuk ICU. Arra?" Leeteuk kembali mengingatkan perkataan Heechul.

"Arraso, hyungiee~~ sana kalian pergi saja. Terutama kamu, Wonnie-hyung.. menyebalkan.."

Siwon tertawa renyah mendengar 'pengusiran secara halus' oleh dongsaeng-nya. Ia tidak merasa sakit hati sama sekali. Memang sifat Kyuhyun seperti itu dari dulu. Ketus dan bermulut tajam.

"Bawakan aku cheese cake lagi, hyung."

Siwon mengangguk dan mengangkat jempolnya tanda ia mengerti. Kenapa Siwon tahu bahwa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun yaitu dirinya? Tentu saja, karena waktu itu Siwon yang membawakan kue beraroma manis pada adiknya yang manis itu.

Kini tinggallah Kyuhyun seorang diri. Di ruangan besar yang penuh dengan barang elektronik nan canggih. Perlengkapan game dan cyber Kyuhyun. Magnae keluarga Choi memang maniak game kan.

"Aish, membosankan.. gagal membuat mereka tetap diam di rumah. Menyebalkan.."

Lama ia melamun menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang didominasi dengan warna baby blue. Hinggal akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Ia ambil handphone yang terletak disamping tempat tidur, dan dengan cepat menghubungi seseorang disana.

"Yeoboseyo.. Min, ke rumah sekarang ne?"

_/"Ini bukan hari libur, aku mau berangkat sekolah, Kyuhyun-ah.. aku bukan anak pembolos sepertimu.."/_ terdengar suara Changmin disebrang telpon. _"/Jangan mengajakku untuk membolos, aku bukan anak jenius.."/_

"Aku sediakan banyak.. ani sangat banyak makanan disini.."

/"_Oke, aku akan segera kesana.."/_

**_FLIP!_**

Setelah sambungan telpon tersebut berakhir, Kyuhyun memasang muka sweatdrop. _'Tekad untuk tidak membolos, kalah hanya karena makanan.. pabbo..'_

Kemudian Kyuhyun melanjutkan sarapannya sambil menunggu kedatangan Changmin. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan teman untuk membunuh rasa bosan yang setia pada dirinya.

.

.

30 menit kemudian, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Choi Kyuhyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun bersender setengah tidur di tempat tidurnya langsung menegakkan duduknya tiba-tiba. "Appo… Ne, masuklah."

"Jeongmal mianhae, Tuan. Saya mengantarkan teman Anda seperti yang anda pesan tadi." Terlihat Changmin dibelakang namja yang berstatus sebagai kepala pelayan. Namja paruh baya tersebut, mempersilahkan Changmin untuk masuk. "Jika ada yang Anda butuhkan, silahkan panggil saya atau pelayan yang lain."

"Ne, gomawo ahjussi." Dapat Kyuhyun lihat, seorang namja tinggi masuk dan mendekati tempatnya. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang terkesan polos tapi bodoh. "Masuklah, Min.."

"Beberapa kali kesini, tetap saja rumahmu membuatku kagum, Kyu." ujar Changmin dengan tidak menghilangkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Aish, sudahlah.. mianhae sudah membuatmu membolos hari ini, Min."

"Memang kenapa kamu tidak masuk sekolah? Sakit lagi, Kyu?" Kedua mata Changmin meneliti keadaan sahabatnya. "OMOOO, kenapa tubuhmu ada luka lecet, Kyu?"

"Kemarin saat pulang, taksi yang kutumpangi menabrak pohon. Jadinya yah seperti ini…" Kyuhyun menunjukkan salah satu luka lecet di tangannya. "Sekarang temani aku main.." melihat Changmin tidak memberikan reaksi, Kyuhyun menambahkan beberapa kata lagi. "Tenang saja, makanan dan minuman sudah aku siapkan."

"Aniyo, bukan itu. Aku merasa bersalah padamu, Kyu. Jika saja kemarin aku-"

"Stop it! Itu bukan salahmu, Min. Kajja kita main saja sekarang. Aku yakin kamu takkan bisa menang dariku." Evil smirk Kyuhyun bermain di wajahnya.

"MWO?! Pasti.. aku pasti mengalahkanmu, lihat saja nanti."

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju kesalah satu sudut ruangan yang terdapat seperangkat alat game diikuti Changmin dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua duduk diatas karpet tebal dan lembut. Dan memulai permainan mereka.

Bermain game surganya bagi seorang Choi Kyuhyun, sedangkan makanan surganya bagi seorang Shim Changmin. Permainan mereka kadang disambil dengan memakan camilan yang sudah disediakan oleh pelayan di rumah namja berambut ikal coklat tersebut. Hingga wilayah disekitar mereka penuh dengan sampah plastik yang berserakan.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kedua namja tampan itu tertidur diatas karpet. Salah satu dari mereka membuka kelopak matanya. _'Jam 4 sore, waktunya pulang..'_

Changmin, namja yang terbangun itu bangun secara perlahan. Ia renggangkan badannya yang terasa pegal tersebut. Sepertinya mereka berdua kelelahan akibat bermain sepanjang hari ini. Makan siang pun terpaksa diantar pelayan ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aigo~~, Kyunnie sedang sakit. Jika tetap tidur disana ia akan kedinginan.. ck, pabboya.." Changmin pun berdiri dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun untuk dipindahkan ke tempat tidur. "Ringan sekali tubuhmu, Kyu.."gumam namja bermarga lengkap Shim Changmin.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, namja berpostur tinggi itu melangkah keluar ruangan. Membuka dan menutup pintu secara perlahan agar tidak mengusik tidur si empunya kamar. Changmin pamit pulang ketika ia melihat kepala pelayan sedang menelpon di ruang depan, setelah itu ia pulang meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

**_#* Uri Dongsaeng *#_**

**_Cklek!_**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Disana seorang namja berdiri, hendak masuk kedalam kamar. Tangan kirinya membawa sesuatu yang merupakan pesanan sang dongsaeng.

Ketika ia masuk kedalam, seketika saja matanya melebar melihat keadaan di ruangan tersebut. Kacau balau. Berantakan, penuh dengan sampah plastik dan minuman dimana-mana. "Aish, seperti ada angin puting beliung saja."

Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok sang dongsaeng sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya polos, nampak begitu damai tidak terusik dengan pergerakan yang Siwon buat.

"Neomu kyeopta…" tangan lebar Siwon mengelus pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Membuat sang empunya menggeliat lucu seperti kucing.

"Eoh, hyung sudah pulang?" Suara serak Kyuhyun menyambut telinga Siwon.

"Ne, hyung bawakan pesananmu." Dapat dilihat oleh kedua mata Kyuhyun, sebuah plastik dengan merk yang sangat familiar diingatan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, gomawo hyung. Taruh saja dulu, aku mengantuk."

"Tidurlah kembali, sekarang sudah malam. Badanmu juga masih hangat, istirahatlah saeng. Jjaljayo.." siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat saat mata itu kembali tertutup.

**_#* Uri Dongsaeng *#_**

"Kyuhyun sudah tertidur, wonnie?" Tanya seorang namja berwajah tampan.

"Ne, Teuki-hyung. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan hari ini." Siwon mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang kosong.

"Apa yang tadi dilakukan Kyunnie sepanjang hari ini ahjussi?" Sungmin bertanya pada kepala pelayan saat namja paruh baya tersebut masuk ke ruang keluarga untuk mengantarkan teh.

"Tadi siang, Tuan Kyuhyun mengundang temannya untuk bermain disini. Jika tidak salah namanya Tuan Changmin."

"Eoh, Shim Changmin. Sepertinya Kyunnie sangat kesepian.." Donghae berujar sambil memperhatikan teh hangatnya di cangkir berwarna putih nan indah tersebut.

"Ne, tapi kita bekerja untuk masa depannya dan kebutuhannya kan.. belum lagi penyakitnya yang sedari kecil dia idap. Ia perlu perawatan terbaik, Hae-ah." Leeteuk menanggapi dongsaeng-nya yang terkesan childish dan polos.

"Perkataan hyung memang benar, tapi…."

"Sudahlah Hae-ah, yang penting kita berusaha untuk dirinya." Sungmin menenangkan Donghae yang memang terlihat gelisah.

"Ne, aku mengerti, hyung." walaupun belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan perkataan sang hyung, ia tetap berpura-pura saja. Tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran di malam hari.

"Besok hyung akan pergi keluar kota untuk beberapa hari ini. Kalian jagalah Kyuhyun, jangan sampai ia sakit lagi." Leeteuk mengambil secangkir teh dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Tapi, aku juga pergi keluar kota bersama Donghae." Sungmin cukup kaget dengan perkataan Leeteuk. Pasalnya ia pun punya jadwal pergi keluar kota. "Bagaimana denganmu, Wonnie?"

"Aku tidak ada jadwal keluar kota, hanya saja besok akan ada pertemuan dengan klien penting dari Aussie."

"Syukurlah, setidaknya kamu berada di rumah. Acaranya sampai jam berapa? Larut malam?" Seluruh perhatian kini mengarah kepada Siwon.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memang memperkirakan acara akan berakhir lewat tengah malam, karena sang klien menginginkan waktu santai bersamanya setelah rapat nanti. Membuat ketiga hyung-nya menghela napas pasrah.

"Sungmin-hyung, apakah tidak apa jika hyung yang berangkat sendiri?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat semuanya menoleh serempak.

"Wae geudae, Hae-ah?"

"Aku ingin bersama Kyunnie besok. Bisakah?" Namja penyuka itu memasang tatapan memelas. Yah jujur ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama dongsaeng-nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri." Jawaban Sungmin membuat kedua mata Donghae berbinar senang.

"Jinja?" namja berwajah aegyo itu mengangguk pasti. "Gomawo, hyung."

Sungmin memberi senyuman manis saat Donghae mengucapkan terimakasih kpadanya. Berbagai rencana telah tersusun dikepala Donghae. Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama magnae-nya itu.

"Baiklah sekarang sudah tidak ada masalah lagi. Sebaiknya kita tidur dan beristirahat." Ucapan Leeteuk menutup pertemuan kecil antar saudara malam itu.

**_#* Uri Dongsaeng *#_**

"Kyunnie, bangunlah~~" suara Donghae menggema diruangan berukuran cukup besar itu. Membuat sang empunya kamar mengerang kesal.

"Berisik, fishy-ah.." Kyuhyun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tidur nyenyaknya terganggu dengar suara sang hyung.

"Aish, sopanlah sedikit dengan hyung-mu. Ayo bangun. Ppaliwa…" kedua tangan Donghae menarik kuat-kuat selimut berwarna baby blue tersebut. Hingga akhirnya terlihat sesosok namja berumur 17 tahun yang masih menutup kelopak matanya.

"Aniyoooo~, hyung sarapan saja terlebih dulu." Kyuhyun kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal yang ditarik oleh hyung-nya.

"Baiklah, nanti segera sarapan. Ah yah, hyung minta cheese cake-nya yah. Setengahnya saja." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari adiknya, Donghae langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah seperti langit luas itu.

Mungkin karena terlalu mengantuk, Kyuhyun langsung melanjutkan mimpi yang sempat tertunda akibat dari gangguan hyung-nya. Dengkuran halus pun terdengar menandakan bahwa dia sudah tertidur pulas.

Sedangkan di teras rumah yang terlihat bersih, indah dan teduh itu, terdapat empat orang namja. Tiga diantaranya memakai pakaian formal yaitu memakai sebuah jas. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi memakai pakaian rumahan.

"Kami berangkat dulu. Kamu jaga Kyuhyun, Hae-ah. Awasi dia, jangan sampai ia kelelahan dan atur makannya tepat waktu." Leeteuk memberi nasihat sebelum ia masuk kedalam kendaraan mewahnya. Donghae mengangguk patuh.

"Dan dia harus meminum obatnya. Jika ia tidak mau, paksa saja kalau perlu hubungi Heechul-hyung untuk memaksanya." Sungmin ikut member nasihat pada Donghae. Dan ia pun kembali menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Ah hyung…" Donghae menatap Siwon yang sepertinya akan memberi nasihat juga. Ia menatap dongsaeng-nya dengan serius. Walaupun Siwon lebih muda darinya, Donghae percaya akan kata-kata dari semua hyung maupun dongsaeng-nya. "Jika hyung sudah masuk ke rumah, pakailah celana yang benar hyung. Celana yang hyung pakai terbalik."

Sontak ketiga pasang mata termasuk Donghae melihat celana yang dipakai olehnya. Memang celana yang ia kenakan terbalik, buktinya saku yang seharusnya ada dibelakang kini berada didepan. Membuat dia tersipu malu. Dan ketiga hyung-nya tersenyum maklum akan kecerobohan yang dilakukan Donghae.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kalian berangkat saja. Hati-hati dijalan, Teuki-hyung, Sungmin-hyung dan Siwonnie." Donghae tersenyum manis seraya melambaikan tangannya saat kedua hyung dan satu dongsaeng-nya sudah memasuki mobilnya masing-masing.

Ketika mobil itu sudah tidak terlihat oleh kedua mata Donghae, ia pun masuk kedalam rumah. Sambil menunggu sang magnae bangun, ia bersantai di halaman belakang.

.

.  
.

Waktu bergulir begitu saja. Tanpa terasa waktu kini menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Disebuah ruangan berdominasi warna biru, seorang namja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mengerjapkan mata secara perlahan. Menguap kecil saat kantuk masih tetap bersemayam ditubuhnya.

"Sudah siang ternyata." Gumam namja tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

Letih masih mendera tubuhnya. Rasa sakit pun kadang masih terasa. Walaupun tidak sesakit saat sehabis kecelakaan. Dengan wajah masih setengah mengantuk, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah itu ia melangkah menuju ruang makan. Tentunya untuk sarapan. Yah walaupun bukan disebut sarapan lagi, tapi makan siang.

Saat melewati halaman belakang, dapat ia lihat seorang namja yang ia kenal sedang duduk disebuah kursi santai. Dengan sebuah payung besar menutupi orang tersebut dari sengatan dan pancaran matahari.

Kyuhyun melangkah, mendekati namja yang kini asyik dengan laptopnya. "Eoh? Hae-hyung tidak berangkat ke kantor?"

Donghae menoleh kebelakang. Disana sudah berdiri seorang Choi Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kaget tapi lucu. "Ne, hari ini hyung meliburkan diri."

"Pembolos." Komentar Kyuhyun saat mendengar alasan Donghae ada di rumah karena tidak bekerja.

"Aish, hyung sengaja melakukan ini untukmu." Namja penyuka ikan tersebut cemberut saat dirinya disebut pembolos. "Dan lagi ini pertama kalinya hyung meliburkan diri, Kyu. Makanya tidak bisa disebut pembolos. Kamu ini…"

"Sama saja.." cibir Kyuhyun.

"Kamu sudah baikkan? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Donghae meneliti bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terdapat perban.

"Ne, semuanya baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Tentu saja diikuti oleh Donghae dari belakang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang kamu sarapan dan bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama." Perkataan Donghae sukses membuat gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun berharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan. Sekarang bersiaplah." Senyuman lembut terpampang dibibir Donghae, membuat namja bergelar GameGyu itu percaya akan kata-katanya.

Dengan wajah bahagia dan penuh antusias, Kyuhyun menyelesaikan acara makannya. Setelah itu ia pergi ke kamar untuk bersiap. Donghae menatap kepergian dongsaeng-nya sambil tersenyum lama ia tidak melihat binar kebahagiaan diraut wajah pucat tersebut.

.

.  
.

Disebuah taman ria, terlihat 2 namja tampan sedang menunggu antrian. Mereka hendak masuk kesebuah wahana ekstrim yaitu roller coster. Namja yang kecil terlihat biasa saja, sedangkan yang besar sudah memperlihatkan mimik ketakutannya.

"Kyu, hyung tunggu dibawah saja ne. Kamu saja yang naik itu sendirian."

Namja yang besar alias Donghae melihat kearah adiknya kemudian melihat keatas. Terlihat sebuah kereta sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengikuti rel-rel yang telah dipasang rapi dengan tingkat keamanan yang terjamin juga. Dapat didengar oleh kedua telinganya, suara jeritan para penumpang begitu kereta tersebut meluncur dari atas kebawah yang tentunya dengan kecepatan cepat.

"Kyunieee~~" dengan suara yang begitu memohon dan memelas. "Hyung masih ingin hidup, Kyunnie."

"Hae-hyung, ini tidak akan membuat mati seseorang." Kyuhyun menatap hyung-nya dengan serius. "Kecuali jika ia mengidap penyakit jantung, kemungkinan ia akan langsung tewas ditempat begitu roller coster itu berjalan."

Tampak Donghae akan menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun, namun namja berambut ikal tersebut tidak memberi kesempatan untuk hyung-nya berbicara. "Dan hyung tidak memiliki penyakit itu, arra?"

"Ayolah, Kyu.. biarkan hyung tunggu dibawah saja.. ne.. ne.. ne.." sekarang semuanya menjadi bingung. Siapa diantara mereka yang menjadi hyung dan dongsaeng, pasalnya kini Donghae sedang merajuk sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Kyuhyun.

"Aish.. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, hyung.." tatapan memelas semakin dilancarkan oleh Donghae. Karena tidak tega -tepatnya malu- melihat kelakuan sang hyung, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengijinkan Donghae untuk menunggunya dibawah. "Tapi sediakan aku eskrim porsi besar."

"Okay~, hyung tunggu di kedai eskrim ne." Dengan langkah setengah melompat, Donghae meninggalkan adiknya di antrian. Kyuhyun hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan hyung-nya yang satu itu.

.  
.

Dilain tempat, Donghae sedang duduk sambil menikmati eskrim strawberry-nya. Sesekali matanya melihat salah satu keramaian yang menurutnya menarik. Saat itu matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang familiar diingatannya. Namun ia tidak begitu ingat siapa namja tersebut.

Kemudian kedua mata coklat itu melihat sebuah stand yang menyediakan permainan lempar ring. Ia merasa tertarik dengan stand tersebut, karena itu ia menghampirinya. Disana terdapat berbagai macam hadiah dari sebuah boneka besar hingga sebuah permen gula-gula.

"Ahjussi, aku ingin main." Donghae diberi beberapa buah ring yang akan ia lempar.

Sudah beberapa kali ia coba, namun belum ada satu pun yang berhasil. Ia tidak menyadari sudah lama ia bermain disana.

_'Aish, pabboya..'_

"Pabboya.." sebuah suara terdengar dibelakang Donghae.

"Aish, kamu mengaggetkanku, Kyu. Sudah mainnya?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ck, daritadi belum ada satupun yang masuk kesana?" Namja berambut ikal tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Susah, Kyu. Coba saja sendiri?" Donghae menyerahkan sisa ring yang kebetulan sisa 2 buah lagi.

Kyuhyun pun menerimanya dan ancang-ancang akan melemparkannya tepat kearah tiang pendek tersebut. Dengan berbagai hadiah yang telah disediakan.

**_Plush!_**

Yup, satu ring masuk kearah yang Kyuhyun tuju. Sekarang sasaran yang dituju oleh Kyuhyuh yaitu, tiang yang berada paling ujung. Yang mungkin hadiahnya lebih bagus dari yang pertama.

Ring yang tersisa sudah ia pegang oleh tangan kanannya. Dengan memusatkan konsentrasi terhadap tiang itu, ia pun melemparkannya.

**_Plush!_**

Yup! Ring itu pun kembali masuk. Donghae bersorak kegirangan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Penjaga stand itu menyerahkan sebuah boneka Teddy Bear besar dan sebuah kotak kayu dengan ukiran indah.

"Yaaaa~h sayang sekali.." Donghae cemberut saat menerima hadiah yang didapat.

"Waeyo, hyung?" Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar nada kecewa hyung-nya.

"Hyung kira akan mendapatkan boneka nemo itu. Ternyata hanya sebuah Teddy Bear. Ini sih cocoknya untuk anak perempuan." Mereka berdua kini duduk kembali di kedai eskrim.

Tidak tega melihat wajah kecewa hyung-nya, Kyuhyun pun kembali ke stand tadi. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan Donghae lebih lama lagi.

"Ahjussi, bisa aku tukarkan boneka dan juga kotak ini dengan boneka nemo itu?" Sang penjaga standa terheran-heran mendengar permintaan salah satu pelanggannya.

"Ne, tapi tidak usah ditukar dengan keduanya. Cukup dengan boneka itu saja." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menyerahkan kembali boneka beruang berukuran besar tersebut. "Gomawo, Ahjussi."

Si penjaga stand tersebut tersenyum ramah. "Ne, cheonma."

Dengan langkah ringan, ia kembali menuju tempat kakaknya yang mungkin kini masih cemberut. Perkiraannya tidak meleset, dapat ia lihat, sang hyung tertawa ceria sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi boneka ikan tersebut.

"Eoh? Hae-hyung?" Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil datang bersama namja lainnya yang berwajah errr… datar..

"Eoh? Wookie-ah!" Donghae berseru saat ia berhasil mengingat siapa namja didepannya itu. "Sedang bermain disini juga?"

"Tentu saja." Mata namja yang dipanggil 'Wookie' itu melihat Kyuhyun dengan raut bingung. "Namdongsaeng-mu, hyung?"

"Ah! Ne.. Ne.. dia magnae-ku, namanya Choi Kyuhyun." kali ini Donghae yang menatap Kyuhyun, "nah Kyu, ini Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook. Teman hyung."

"Choi Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya. Sebagai tanda perkenalan yang sopan.

"Kesini bersama siapa, Wookie?" Dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, Donghae bertanya pada teman, tepatnya Hobae saat di universitasnya dulu.

"Ne, aku kesini bersama Kibum. Saudara sepupuku."

"Kim Kibum imnida." Namja yang terlihat dingin itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kalian bergabung saja, ne?" Donghae menawarkan Ryeowook dan Kibum untuk bergabung bersamanya. "Bolehkan, Kyu?"

Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengangguk. Toh ga mungkin kan dia menolak begitu saja. Lagian sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika bermain bersama. Kini mereka berempat hanya menghabiskan waktu di kedai eskrim tersebut. Waktu berlalu begitu saja, tanpa terasa sudah hampir 30 menit mereka hanya duduk sambil sesekali bercerita.

"Kita main kemana lagi, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Rumah hantu!" Jawab Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Mereka berdua saling pandang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil.

"A-N-I-Y-O!" Seru Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Kita berdua saja yang masuk, hyung. Kita tinggalkan dua orang pengecut ini disini." Kyuhyun menampilkan evil smirknya dan Kibum mengeluarkan Killer smile-nya. Melihat itu, Donghae dan Ryeowook menjadi kesal.

"KAMI BUKAN PENGECUT!" Koor keduanya. Membuat seringaian dan senyum mereka kian melebar.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum melenggang meninggalkan kedua namja yang penakut itu. Sepertinya akan ada evil satu lagi yang lahir dicerita ini.

Seharian ini, waktu mereka habiskan berempat. Walau baru kenal hanya beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi Kyuhyun merasa sudah lama mengenal mereka terutama Kibum.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Sungguh mereka tidak menyadarinya jika kini matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan langit berubah menjadi gelap yang bertabur gemerlap bintang.

"Kita pulang, Kyu. Kelihatannya kamu sudah lelah. Mianhae, tadi hyung membawamu pergi ke seaworld." Donghae merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah dongsaeng-nya yang sudah pucat itu.

"Kkkk.. gwenchana, hyung. Malah aku senang sekali hari ini." Namja berambut ikal itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang juga, Bummie." Kibum mengangguk. Ia setuju dengan usul hyung-nya, karena ia juga merasa lelah setelah banyak berkeliling.

"Kita berpisah disini. Kapan-kapan mainlah ke rumah, Wookie-ah, Bummie-ah."

"Ne, hyung. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Kajja kita pulang, Bummie." Ryeowook mengajak Kibum berjalan menuju mobil yang mereka pakai. Begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

.

.  
.

"Kyunnie, hyung panggilkan Heechul-hyunhgjuga Yesung-hyung ne. Hyung khawatir keadaanmu akan semakin buruk." Donghae terlihat panik saat melihat suhu tubuh dongsaeng-nya begitu tinggi.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Sekarang hyung tenanglah. Pergi ke dapur dan ambillah air dingin juga handuk kecil." Donghae mengangguk. "Dan bukalah kotak obat.. hhh.. disana ada obat penurun demam, ambillah sebutir."

Dengan gerak cepat, namja penyuka ikan itu pergi kebawah. Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan maid? Saat itu para maid beserta kepala pelayan sedang sibuk, sehingga enggan bagi Donghae untuk meminta bantuan.

Tak lama kemudian, namja yang lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun, masuk ke kamar sang dongsaeng. Ia terlihat membawa sebuah troli dengan berbagai macam benda diatasnya.

"Bagaimana sekarang, Kyu?" Tangan Donghae memeras handuk yang sebelumnya ia celupkan kedalam air dingin dan meletakkannya dikening Kyuhyun yang terasa panas.

"Pusing, hyung…" kedua mata Kyuhyun tertutup saat pusing kembali menderanya.

"Makanlah dulu obatnya, setelah itu tidur, ne?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya agar obat kecil itu lancar masuk melewati kerongkongnya. Dengan dibantu Donghae, Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya saat obat itu selesai diminum.

'Apakah selalu begini jika Kyunnie sedang sakit?' Batin Donghae. Ia sungguh menyesal tidak memberi perhatian lebih lagi terhadap magnae-nya tersebut. 'Kesepian disaat rasa sakit menyerang tubuhnya. Mianhae, saeng. Jeongmal Mianhae.'

Setetes air mata mengalir dipipi mulus namja bernama Choi Donghae. Penyesalan datang kepadanya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena demam tinggi yang dideritanya.

Malam itu dilewati Donghae yang harus merawat Kyuhyun sendirian. Siwon ternyata tidak pulang malam itu, karena Klien-nya meminta ia untuk menemaninya di hotel. Jadinya malam-malam yang sepi dirasakan oleh Donghae dengan kepanikan luar biasa. Demam Kyuhyun tak kunjung turun, ingin ia menghubungi hyung-nya dan menangis keras. Namun jika ia lakukan itu hanya akan membuat hyungdeulnya khawatir.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, demam Kyuhyun sudah turun. Kini ia masih tidur nyenyak bersama mimpinya. Begitu juga dengan Donghae, setelah semalaman ia menjaga Kyuhyun, kantuk sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia pun masih menikmati alam bawah sadarnya.

Baskom, gelas dan troli masih tetap ditempatnya. Donghae terlalu mengantuk untuk membereskan semua itu.

**_Cklek!_**

Empat orang namja masuk kedalam saat pintu itu berhasil dibuka. Satu diantaranya berpakaian putih-putih. Mereka berjalan mendekati dua orang namja yang masih terlelap.

"Demamnya sudah turun, kalian tidak usah khawatir." Ternyata seorang uisa yang baru saja masuk dan memerika keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Sunggie." Leeteuk mendekat dan membangunkan Donghae. "Hae-ah, bangun."

Merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh tubuhnya, Donghae pun kembali ke alam nyata. Dapat ia lihat ketiga hyung dan seorang dongsaeng-nya kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Teuki-hyung… hikss.." tiba-tiba saja Donghae menghambur kepelukan Leeteuk saat melihat sosoknya itu nyata. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat kelakuan Donghae.

"Waeyo, saeng?" Tangannya mengelus punggung namja penyuka ikan tersebut.

"Hikss.. semalam.. hikss.. Kyunnie membuatku takut.. hikss.. demamnya.. demamnya sangat tinggi.. hikss.."

"Ssst… uljima, saeng.. uljima… semuanya baik-baik saja.." Leeteuk mengusap lembut kepala Donghae. "Lihatlah, berkat kamu, demamnya Kyuhyun turun pagi ini. Kamu hebat, Hae-ah."

"Ne, benar kata Teuki-hyung, berkat Hae-hyung merawat Kyunnie semalam, sekarang Kyunnie sudah tidak demam lagi. Hae-hyung hebat." Puji Siwon.

"Ne, jadi sekarang tenanglah." Sungmin tersenyum lembut saat Donghae menatapnya dengan mata yang masih basah oleh airmata.

Akhirnya Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kedua matanya yang berair itu. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kekhawatirannya yang semalam sudah hilang berkat kalimat-kalimat menenangkan dari ketiga saudaranya.

"Nnngghh~~" sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Yesung langsung mendekat kearahnya.

"Gwenchana, Kyunnie?" Yesung bertanya saat ia melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka.

"Waaaaa!" Kyuhyun berteriak ketika matanya yang terbuka melihat sesosok manusia dengan wajah datar tapi dengan aura yang suram, membuat yang ada disana kaget seketika. "Yesung… hyung?"

"Aish, jangan teriak pagi-pagi, Kyu." Donghae menggerutu sambil mengelus dadanya. Menenangkan sang jantung yang dipaksa untuk berdetak lebih keras dan cepat.

"Jangan menyalahkanku, hyung. Kenapa Yesung-hyung ada disini?" Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok lain disana. "MWO?! Teuki-hyung?! Sungmin-hyung?! Wonnie-hyung?! Kalian disini?!"

"Aishhhh, sudah kubilang jangan berteriak, Kyunnie!" Donghae kesal karena pagi ini jantungnya kembali dipaksa bekerja lebih aktif lagi.

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa kesal padaku sih?" Kyuhyun tak terima saat mendengar gerutuan Donghae yang terkesan menyalahkannya.

"Kyunnie~~" namja penyuka ikan itu menyerukan nama adiknya dengan penuh penekanan. Saat Leeteuk akan melerai keduanya, terdengar bunyi ketukan dari pintu.

**_Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Masuklah." Leeteuk sedikit berteriak agar terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

Saat pintu dibuka, terlihat seorang namja paruh baya masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Maaf mengganggu, saya mengantarkan sarapan beserta sebuah paket untuk Tuan Kyuhyun."

"Masuk saja, Ahjussi. Paketnya taruh saja di meja, bawa makanannya kesini. Aku sangat lapar." kedua mata Kyuhyun berbinar saat melihat sarapannya datang.

Kepala pelayan Kim meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja samping tempat tidur. Kemudian ia meletakan paketan berwarna coklat di meja yang tadi diintruksikan oleh namja bertittle evil tersebut.

Setelah pelayan Kim meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun, keenam namja muda itu memulai kembali obrolan. Sedangkan sang pemilik kamar mulai melahap sarapan paginya.

"Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit, Kyu?" Yesung memulai kembali pekerjaannya sebagai seorang uisa.

Namja yang ditanya oleh uisa itu terlihat menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Kemudian ia menatap Yesung, "aniya, tidak ada yang sakit, Hyung. Hanya pegal saja, mungkin kemarin aku terlalu antusias menikmati wahana-wahana disana."

"Aigooo~, kamu itu baru sembuh Kyu. Kenapa malah mencoba banyak permainan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tidak kesana, hyung. Sekalinya diajak oleh Hae-hyung, pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu." Perasaan bersalah kembali menyeruak ke relung hati mereka. "Kemarin benar-benar puas, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat mengingat kegiatannya kemarin.

Donghae tersenyum melihat antusias Kyuhyun. Ia jadi terbayang sosok dongsaeng-nya yang dulu. Kyuhyun yang sangat ceria dan sangat aktif, walaupun sekarang masih sama, tapi jika mengenalnya sudah lama, pasti akan merasakan perubahan dalam dirinya.

"Syukurlah jika kamu senang." Leeteuk, Sungmin, Siwon dan Yesung pun tersenyum. Mereka semua benar-benar berharap senyuman dan raut bahagia diwajahnya tidak akan pernah terhapuskan.

'Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu, Kyunnie.'

_**TBC**_

_**buat yang review aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih..  
maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu atau sebutin satu-satu..waktunya mepet banget..  
cuman yang pasti aku senang tiap baca review yang diberikan..  
nambah semangat buat lanjutan fict ini...**_

jeongmal kamsahamnida Minna-san.. #campur pake bahasa Jepang ga apalah ya#

kalo mau lebih cepat bisa langsung liat di blog, disana suka lebih dulu update daripada di ffn.. hehehe..


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Uri Dongsaeng

Chap ; 4

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Park Jungsoo as Choi Jungsoo

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Lee Sungmin as Choi Sungmin

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Rate : T

'Seminggu lagi hari ulang tahunnya, Hae-hyung. Apa yang harus aku beli buat dijadiin kado ya?' Seorang namja berambut ikal coklat sedang duduh termenung dipinggir kolam.

Beberapa hari kemarin ia habiskan ditempat tidur karena sakit yang dideritanya akibat kelelahan. Setelah merasa baikan, ia meminta -tepatnya memaksa- keempat hyung-nya untuk mengijinkan ia masuk sekolah. Perdebatan dilalui dengan panjang, akhirnya mereka pun luluh setelah melihat airmata buaya Kyuhyun.

Kini ia menghabiskan akhir pekan sendirian dirumah. Saudara-saudaranya sedang pergi kekantor untuk bekerja. Sahabatnya Changmin sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya keluar kota.

'Aish, apa aku saja namja yang jarang main keluar.'

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan ide untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak pasrah disampingnya. Kemudian mendial seseorang.

"Yeobeoseyo... Bum-hyung?" Ternyata yang ia hubungi adalah Kim Kibum. Saudara dari teman kakaknya, Donghae.

/Waeyo, Kyunnie?"/

"Apa sekarang ada waktu? Temani aku bermain keluar, ne? Mau ya?" Nada memohon yang kentara dari kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

/30 menit lagi temui aku di Lotte Mall./

"Ne, 30 menit lagi kita bertemu. Gomawo, hyungie."

Flip!

Sambungan jarak jauh tersebut berakhir. Dengan wajah penuh semangat ia bangkit dan melesat menuju kamarnya.

Ia bersiap akan bertemu dengan Kibum. Hyung yang baru sekali ditemuinya dan langsung mengagumi sosok Kibum karena kecerdasan dan keterampilan yang dimiliki oleh namja bermarga Kim tersebut.

Tak lama ia sudah siap dengan style casual. T-shirt putih polos dengan jeans berwarna hitam dan juga sepasang sepatu kets berwarna putih. Dompet dan ponsel ia masukkan kedalam sebuah tas selempang kecil yang memang diperuntukan lelaki.

"Choi Kyuhyun selalu tampan." Pujinya sendiri.

Ia pun melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya. Didepan rumah, sang supir sudah siap untuk mengantarkan tuannya menuju tempat yang dituju.

.

.

.

"Mianhae, sudah menunggu lama, Kyu?" Kyuhyun menoleh. Matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang memiliki wajah tampan namun terkesan dingin.

"Ani, Bum-hyung." Kibum nama namja itu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Sekarang kita mau ngapain?" Kibum mengambil ponselnya saat terasa getaran dari dalam celananya.

Kyuhyun menjelajah toko-toko yang ada disekitarnya. Sesungguhnya ia belum tau apa yang akan dibeli untuk ulangtahun sang kakak. Tanpa sadar ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kibum yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"Tujuanmu mengajakku kesini apa, Kyuhyunnie." Namja yang lebih tua beberapa tau darinya mencoba untuk menahan senyumannya supaya tidak semakin lebar saat melihat ekspresi nama didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Tadinya aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk ulangtahun Donghae-hyung. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus membeli apa." Wajah manisnya tertekuk. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mendapatkan pencerahan hari ini. "Bum-hyung tahu apa kesukaan Donghae-hyung? Atau barang yang diinginkannya, mungkin?"

"Tidak perlu susah-susah, Kyu. Apapun yang kamu berikan, Hae-hyung pasti menyukainya. Apalagi itu berasal darimu." Kibum kembali melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sering mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi. "Apa kamu tau kesukaannya? Hobi misalnya.."

Kedua alis Kyuhyun saling bertaut. Nampaknya ia sedang berpikir keras kali ini sampai tidak menyadari ia ditinggal oleh Kibum.

"Tunggu aku, Bum-hyung." Dengan tergesa-gesa namja bermarga Choi itu mengejar Kibum.

.

.

"Nah sekarang pilihlah.." kini keduanya sedang berada disebuah toko yang menyediakan banyak aksesories handphone.

"Apa hyung yakin, Hae-hyung akan menyukainya?" Terlihat keraguan dari kedua manik coklat milik Choi Kyuhyun.

"Percayalah.."

"Baiklah.." Kyuhyun berkeliling mencari hadiah yang pas untuk hyung-nya yang terkadang polos itu.

Kedua matanya menangkap sebuah headphone berwarna putih dengan hiasan unik. Tanpa pikir lagi ia mengambil itu dan membawanya ke kasir tentunya untuk dibayar dan dibungkus.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah keluar dengan Kyuhyun menenteng sebuah paper bag. Wajahnya begitu berseri-seri. Senyuman tak hilang dari wajahnya.

Kini mereka menuju kesebuah food court untuk mngisi perut mereka yang sedang lapar. Apalagi Kyuhyun, perutnya berontak minta diisi. Kadang-kadang ia meringis saat rasa sakit diperutnya karena belum makan.

"Nanti hyung datang yah ke acara ulang tahun, Hae-hyung."

"Aku tidak suka pesta." Kibum kembali berkutat dengan smartphone-nya sambil menunggu makanan datang yang sebelumnya sudah mereka pesan.

"Aniyo, bukan pesta besar, hyung. Hanya pesta kecil." Namja yang merupakan adik dari seorang pengusaha terkenal itu kembali melihat sebuah kado dengan warna biru laut. "Hanya makan-makan di Restaurant Seafood. Datang yah, hyung."

"Lihat nanti, arra?"

"Arraso." Kyuhyun dan Kibum menikmati makanannya yang sudah datang. Binar kebahagiaan terlihat dari kedua mata Kyuhyun saat melihat semangkuk jjangmyeon dihadapannya. Membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu hingga akhirnya waktu istimewa Donghae tiba juga. Di rumah semua saudaranya termasuk Kyuhyun memberikan selamat pada namja yang sangat menyukai hewan air itu. Tawa bahagianya tak hilang dari wajah tampan tersebut.

"Gomawo untuk kejutannya, hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul.." ucapnya dengan airmata keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Jangan cengeng.." balas Sungmin. Ia mengambil pisau kue untuk memotong tart-nya. "Kajja potong kuenya."

Donghae mengangguk. Kemudian tangannya yang memegang pisau mengarahkan pada tart yang berhiaskan banyak strawberry. Ia memindahkan potongan pertama kue tersebut pada sebuah piring kecil.

Kue pertama ia berikan pada dongsaeng terkecilnya, Kyuhyun. "Kajja makan, Kyu."

Dengan senyuman kebahagiaan, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan memakan makanan yang disodorkan oleh sang kakak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama keempat hyung-nya yang super sibuk tersebut.

"Besok kita jadi makan-makan kan, hyung? Aku sudah mengajak Bum-hyung dan Wookie-hyung."

Donghae menatap dongsaeng-nya yang sedang menikmati sepotongkue yang baru saja ia potong sendiri. Sedikit krim menempel disudut bibirnya. Membuat tangannya gatal ingin membersihkan sedikit kotoran tersebut.

"Makan yang benar, Kyu. Seperti bayi saja." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum dan tangannya bekerja membersihkan sudut bibir sang adik. "Ne, besok kita akan makan-makan. Wah Kibumie dan Ryeowookie akan datang juga.. senangnya."

Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut saat ia dibilang 'seperti bayi'. Dengan pipi menggembung ia menjawab ucapan kakaknya. "Aku bukan bayi, hyungieeee~~"

"Tapi bagi kamu, kamu adalah our little baby." Ucap Sungmin dengan anggukan persetujuan dari yang lainnya. Kyuhyun semakin menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby.

'Jika terus menggembung lama-lama pipiku akan meletus.. haaahhh~~'

Ia hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Melawan pun percuma, pasti akan dibalas oleh keempat hyung-nya itu.

"Hae-ah, mianhae besok hyung bersama Sungmin ada rapat mendadak. Tak apa jika kalian pergi bertiga saja?" Leeteuk baru ingat bahwa besok ia dan adiknya, Sungmin, ada rapat mendadak. Padahal rencananya mereka akan makan-makan diluar untuk merayakan hari ulangtahunnya Donghae.

Kyuhyun baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk melancarkan protes atas ucapan kakak tertuanya itu. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Leeteuk sudah berucap kembali. "Ini rapat penting, Kyu. Rapat yang akan membentangkan nama besar perusahaan kita di perdagangan daerah China dan Eropa, jadi hyung tidak bisa membatalkannya."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengatupkan kembali bibirnya erat-erat. Kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan, hilang begitu saja saat melihat wajah serius milik Leeteuk.

"Ne, gwenchana, hyung. Aku, Siwon dan Kyunnie akan pergi besok. Semoga rapatnya lancar, hyung."

Leeteuk tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Siwon tertawa lebar.

"Melihat senyumanmu itu, hyung. Membuatku memiliki firasat buruk esok hari." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba menggigil.

"Hahaha.. kamu kira besok akan ada yang meracuni makanan kita.. APPO!"Siwon mengaduh saat kepalanya terasa sakit akibat pukulan seseorang. "Kenapa hyung malah memukul kepalaku sih?!"

Tersangka pemukulan ternyata adalah Donghae. Ia menatap dongsaeng-nyaitu dengan tatapan menegur. 'Jangan-bicara-yang-macam-macam!'

"Mianhae.." ucap Siwon akhirnya.

"Baik-baik kalian disana, dan Kyunnie makanlah yang banyak ne.." nasihat Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat.

"Siwonnie, jaga hyung dan dongsaengmu.." leeteuk pun ikut memberi pengarahan kepada ketiga dongsaeng-nya. "terutama Donghae, dia tidak bisa lihat tempat dan akan bertindak diluar umurnya."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkikik geli mendengar penuturan kakak tertua mereka. Memang apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk itu benar adanya. Jika Donghae merasa senang, dia akan mengekspresikannya bisa dengan melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil. Jika bersedih ia akan menangis.

Mendengar hal itu, Donghae hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Hyung jahat, aku itu sudah dewasa hyung. Bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bukan seperti Kyunnie.."

"Aish… Hyung lebih kekanakan daripada aku tahu ga hyung.." ujar Kyuhyun menahan kekesalan.

"Sudah.. sudah.. yang pasti kalian berdua jaga dongsaeng kalian, Kyuhyun.." Leeteuk melihat tatapan protes dari adik bungsunya dan itu membuat Leeteuk harus menahan senyum. "Saling jaga. Itu intinya."

Merasa puas dengan jawaban Leeteuk, namja berumur 17 tahun itu mengangguk. Leeteuk kembali tersenyum saat kedua matanya menangkap mimik ketidak puasan akan jawaban yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Waeyo, Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin saat ia melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, hyung."

"Manja.." ucap Siwon. Sang adik tentu saja mendengar dengan jelas karena Siwon tepat berada disampingnya.

Buk!

Kyuhyun memukul lengan kekar milik Siwon namun tentu saja tidak terpengarus sama sekali mengingat Siwon begitu rajin berolahraga. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mencoba memukul kakaknya namun tetap tidak berefek sama sekali hingga akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Mulai besok kita akan ke gym bersama. Bersiaplah, Baby Kyunnie.."

"MWO?! Buat apa aku ke Gym bersamamu?! Dan berhenti memanggilku 'baby'!" Kyuhyun bisa menjadi uring-uringan jika berhadapan dengan kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Pukulanmu tidak terasa sama sekali, baby. Makanya hyung mengajakmu ke Gym agar kamu bisa kuat untuk memukul, hyung.." Siwon berucap dengan sangat lugas. Ia sungguh menikmati ekspresi yang disuguhkan oleh sang adik.

"Siwon-ah, berhentilah menganggu Kyuhyun." Siwon tersenyum lebar saat mendengar teguran halus dari sang kakak. "Kyunnie, jangan terpancing dengan ucapan kakakmu. Kajja bersihkan tubuhmu dan segeralah tidur."

"Ne, hyung." Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Kuda yang sangat menyebalkan." Gumam Kyuhyun yang tentunya dapat didengar oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

"Kita akan makan besar hari ini. Kalian siap, Siwonnie, Kyuhyunnie?!"

Kini ketiganya telah sampai disebuah restaurant seafood yang menyediakan menu sushi juga. Ketiganya nampak antusias.

"Ne~~!" Seru Siwon dan Kyuhyun saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Donghae. Pengunjung lain melihat kearah mereka dengan pandangan geli.

Entah, sepertinya Siwon lupa akan nasihat Leeteuk soal Donghae, pasalnya ia pun bersikap kekanakan saat ini. Berseru layaknya anak kecil yang senang karena akan diberi hadiah.

"Kibummie dan Ryeowookie belum datang?" Tanya Siwon.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tak ada pemberitahuan mereka berdua akan datang telat atau membatalkan pertemuannya hari ini.

"Mianhae kami terlambat, hyung." Terdengar suara seseorang dibelakang mereka.

"Bum-hyung! Wookie-hyung! Kalian datang juga kesini." Kyuhyun begitu senang saat melihat kedatangan Kibum.

"Tentu saja, Kyu. Kita kan mau makan-makan disini." Ryeowook membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. "Dan tentu saja gratis."

"Dasar.." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Kajja makanan sudah datang. Kita mulai saja, ne…"

"Yeaaahhh!" Semuanya menyerbu makanan tak terkecuali Kibum. Namun ia tetap bersikap tenang tidak seperti keempat namja lainnya.

Ia agak malu juga dengan pengunjung lagi. Karena tempat mereka yang paling ribut disana. Ia berpikir, kenapa Donghae tidak memesan tempat VIP saja.

Kyuhyun yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiran namja disampingnya saat ini menghentikan kunyahan makanannnya. Kemudian dengan mata bulatnya seperti anjing kecil, ia menatap Kibum. "Tadinya mau memesan ruangan VIP, namun sudah penuh. Kita yang salah karena tidak memesan terlebih dulu. Dan karena sudah terlanjur datang kesini, yah kami memesan ditempat biasa saja. Tempatnya enak dipojok dan masih lesehan."

Kibum tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia pun mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru bicara."

Sang magnae hanya tertawa lebar. Ia suka dengan sentuhan tangan Kibum dikepalanya. Selain sentuhan tangan hyungdeul-nya di rumah.

Ikan tuna, Salmon tersaji disana. Tak tanggung-tanggung mereka memesan banyak. Sepertinya hari itu memang acara makan besar. Ryeowook yang memang sangat menyukai kegiatan memasak, terlihat berbinar saat ia menyantap makanan jenis yang baru dimulutnya.

Kyuhyun pun makan banyak disana, sampai perutnya terasa mau meledak saking kekenyangannya. Ia menyandar di dinding sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk sang perut yang terlihat sedikit membuncit akibat dia makan terlalu banyak.

Setelah acara makan-makan, mereka habiskan dengan bercengkrama, saling tukar pikiran, share tentang apapun bahkan sampai tentang game sekalipun. Tentu saja yang share tentang game adalah Kyuhyun dengan Kibum. Ia semakin mengagumi sosok disampingnya itu.

"Hyung kapan-kapan kita main game bersama yah. Hyung datang saja ke rumah." Kibum mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan adik kecilnya tersebut.

"Dapat yang baru, yang lama dibuang dan ditinggalkan." Ujar Siwon dengan wajah dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"Hyung kau mengira aku cowok playboy? Ish, pabbo.." Kyuhyun menekukkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Nanti kita akan bermain game jadi jangan pasang muka seperti itu, jelek tau. Arra?"

"Arraso, Hyungie~~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat. Kekesalannya tadi terhadap Siwon menguap begitu saja.

"Bertambah satu lagi.." ujar Donghae.

Kibum dan Ryeowook tidak mengerti maksud ucapan teman sekaligus hyung-nya itu. Mereka menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Iya, bertambah satu lagi orang yang memanjakan anak ini." Jari Donghae menunjuk sosok Kyuhyun yang ternyata hampir tertidur dibahu Kibum.

"Hyung iri…" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terlihat sekali mengantuk.

Siwon akan menjahili Kyuhyun, namun tidak tega melihat adiknya itu yang terlihat sudah mengantuk. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Kibum membawa kepala Kyuhyun menuju pahanya. Kemudian mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan pelan dan lembut. Tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulutnya. Sepertinya sang pangeran kecil sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

"Ungghh.." terdengar suara lenguhan dari bibir seseorang.

Seorang namja sepertinya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya dan terdiam untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih tercerai berai. Ternyata ia tidur cukup lama juga, kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Ukh, pusing…" Kyuhyun nama namja itu, bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia hendak menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Ketika ia bercermin, ia cukup kaget karena wajahnya begitu pucat. Sakit dikepala semakin menjadi.

"Ugh…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sakit diperutnya. Sakit seperti ditarik berikut diputar kuat-kuat.

Tangannya memegang kuat ujung wastafel. Keringat dingin semakin deras mengucur dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Bruk!

Kyuhyun terjatuh. Ia meringkuk dilantai dengan tangan memegang perutnya. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi setiap detiknya. Airmata keluar dari matanya.

"Hiks.. ukh.. ssakit.. hyung.. hyungdeul.. appo.. hikss.."

.

.

"Lho Kyuhyun belum bangun, hyung? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam.." tanya Sungmin saat ia sedang menata makanan di meja.

Malam ini ia ingin memasak sesuatu untuk hyung dan dongsaeng-nya. Maka dari itu ia menyuruh koki untuk beristirahat saja.

"Belum." Jawab Leeteuk. "Hae-ah, coba bangunkan Kyunnie. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam."

Donghae yang sedang asyik dengan smartphone-nya menatap sang kakak. Kemudian mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana acara kalian tadi, Siwonnie?"

"Seru, hyung. Kami makan banyak, bahkan Kyunnie juga sampai ketiduran karena kekenyangan." Leeteuk tersenyum begitu juga Sungmin. "Lalu rapatnya bagaimana, hyung?"

"Kami mendapatkannya, kalian tenang saja…"

"HYUUUUNNGGG!" Terdengar teriakan dari lantai atas. Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Siwon langsung berlari keatas untuk melihat keadaan.

Langkah kaki menggema disetiap ruangan yang mereka lewati. Saat sampai ditempat teriakan berasal, ketiganya terkejut.

Dihadapan mereka, sang adik bungsu sedang meringkuk dipangkuan Donghae. Matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Rambut karamelnya sudah lepek akibat keringat yang banyak keluar.

"KYUNNIE?! Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Hae-ah…" Sungmin melihat keadaan sang magnae yang rupanya sudah jatuh pingsan.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Saat pertama kali kulihat ia sudah seperti ini…"

"Cepat pindahkan ketempat tidur.." Leeteuk memberi intruksi kepada dongsaeng-nya. "Siwonnie, cepat panggil Heenim kesini. Sekarang!"

"Baik, Hyung…"

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi Heenim?" Tanya Leeteuk saat Heechul, dokter pribadi keluarga Choi sudah selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik hal ini dibawa ke Kepolisian.."

"MWO?!"

Heechul mendengus kesal. Telinganya mendengung saat mendengar teriakan dari keempat namja didepannya. "Kalian ingin membangunkan, Kyunnie, eoh?!"

Keempatnya kompak menggeleng. "Dia terkena racun…"

"MWO?!"

"Aish… bisakah kalian berhenti berteriak, eoh?!" Heechul semakin kesal. Kapan ia selesai menjelaskan jika dipotong terus kalimatnya. "Apa sebelumnya ia memakan sesuatu?"

Keempatnya kembali menggeleng. Namun Donghae ingat, tadi mereka makan-makan di restaurant Seafood.

"Sebelum seperti ini, tadi siang kami makan di restaurant Seafood.."

Dokter cantik itu mengangguk. "Lalu makanan apa saja yang disajikan?!"

"Semua jenis makanan disana. Ada Salmon, tuna dan lain-lain.." Donghae sedikit mengernyit. "Kalau memang berasal dari makanan itu, kenapa kami tidak sakit juga?"

"Nah itu yang menjadi pertanyaan besar disini. Apa yang dimakan dan tidak dimakan oleh kalian?!"

Kali ini Siwon yang menjawab. "Kami memakan hampir semua makanan… AH! Tuna dimakan habis oleh Kyunnie…"

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Namun aku perlu bukti yang jelas…."

Cklek!

"Hyung…" terlihat Yesung masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Ia membawa selembar kertas ditangannya. "Hasilnya sudah keluar…"

"Lalu?"

"Kyunnie positif terkena bakteri jahat..,

Heechul tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga.."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kyunnie memang terkena racun yang disebabkan oleh bakteri berbahaya yang berasal dari ikan tuna." Semuanya menyimak dengan baik perkataan Heechul. " Tuna merupakan jenis ikan yang rentan terkontaminasi scombrotoxin, yang dapat menyebabkan kram dan sakit kepala. Menyimpan tuna harus dipastikan di tempat dingin, kalau perlu di atas permukaan es. Tempat penyimpanan yang terlalu panas akan merangsang pelepasan racun yang sulit hilang lewat proses pemasakan."

Heechul menghela napas. Sepertinya dugaan dia semakin kuat. "Ada yang mengincar keluarga kalian. Sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun terluka seperti ini. Saranku lebih baik kalian membawa kejadian ini ke pihak kepolisian."

"Bukti ini belum cukup untuk membawanya ke rana hukum." Leeteuk menghela napasnya berat.

"Memang, daripada semuanya terlambat.."

"UKH.. appo…" terdengar suara rintihan dari mulut seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun. Sontak semuanya kaget termasuk Heechul dan Yesung.

"Sunggie, coba cek tekanan darah dan denyut jantungnya.." Heechul bergerak cepat begitu juga dengan Yesung.

"Hyung, sepertinya penyakit pneumuthorax yang Kyuhyun idap kembali kambuh disaat yang bersamaan kram-nya juga timbul.."

"Kita akan mengeluarkan udaranya yang tertimbun, siapkan semuanya.." Heechul melihat kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terpejam erat.

"Kyu.. Kyunnie.." Leeteuk dan Donghae sudah berurai air mata. Siwon dan Sungmin menenagkan keduanya.

"ARRRGGGHHH.. APPO.. HYUNG…" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan saat Heechul menusukkan jarum tepat didadanya untuk mengeluarkan udara yang tertimbun.

"Kyunnie.. gwenchana, saeng.. gwenchana.." Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan sang adik yang masih berteriak kesakitan.

Kyuhyun berhenti kesakitan saat Yesung sudah memasukkan obat penahan sakit kedalam infusan-nya. Wajahnya kembali tenang meskipun masih terlihat pucat.

Malam ini semuanya tidur di kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka khawatir jika Kyuhyun akan kembali kesakitan.

.

.

Ditempat lain, seorang namja sedang tertawa saat ia mengetahui anak dari musuhnya sedang sekarat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu senang.

"Aku cukup senang bermain-main. Kali ini aku akan serius menghancurkan kalian lewat anak itu.. lihat saja.. khukhukhu.."

TBC

Gomawo yang udah nunggu n review..

Mianhae kalo kurang seru. Masih amatiran. Hehehe..

Review lagi yah..

Jeongmal kamsahamnida.. (_._)


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Uri Dongsaeng

Chapter : 5

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun

Park Jung Soo as Choi JungSoo

Lee Sungmin as Choi Sungmin

Lee Donghae as Choi Donghae

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Genre : Brothership, family

Rate : T

* * *

"Hyung bagaimana sekarang?" Donghae menatap Leeteuk yang kini sedang duduk disamping sang magnae.

"Aniyo, hyung bingung harus melakukan apa."

Siwon dan Sungmin duduk diam di kursi. Tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa untuk saat ini.

"Kita akan melihat situasinya akan gimana nanti. Sekarang, kita harus beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Kalian kembalilah ke kamar, biar hyung yang menjaga Kyunie malam ini." Leeteuk menatap ketiga dongsaeng-nya.

"Kami ingin disini juga, hyung." Jawab ketiganya serempak.

Mau tak mau, Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya. Sungmin mengambil sebuah bantal dan selimut untuknya dan yang lain. Ia mengambil tempat dikarpet depan televisi bersama dengan Donghae dan Siwon. Sedangkan Leeteuk tidur di sofa yang terdapat di kamar Kyuhyun. Semuanya tak perlu waktu lama untuk tertidur lelap.

#

#

#

"Besok semuanya akan dimulai. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama lagi. Khukhukhu.."

Seorang namja kini sedang menatap sebuah foto usang. Dalam tatapannya itu memancarkan kasih sayang juga rasa dendam diwaktu yang bersamaan. Namun sepertinya rasa dendam mendominasi hati namja tersebut, sehingga rasa sayang itu terkubur dalam-dalam. Bibirnya membentuk seringaian yang tampak seperti seorang psikopat.

#

#

#

Cuitt! Cuitt! Cuitt!

Suara burung berkicau terdengar di pagi hari ini. Langit nampak begitu bersih dengan sedikit awan putih yang menghiasinya. Tampak juga sebuah bulan diatas sana, yang terlihat tidak bersinar.

"Hyung.. hyung.. tidak.. jangan.."

Sungmin yang pertama kali mendengar suara igauan yang keras itu langsung terbangun seketika. Guratan cemas terukir diwajah manisnya. Kini sang magnae sedang meracau tidak jelas. Keringat dingin bermunculian disetiap pori-pori tubuhnya hingga piyama yang ia kenakan basah bagaikan tersiram air.

Ia pun membangunkan hyung dan dongsaeng-nya. Mereka semua mengelilingi Kyuhyun yang masih mengigau.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung? Kenapa kondisi Kyunie semakin parah saja?" Donghae memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari jarum infus.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kyunie, bertahanlah. Jebal." Leeteuk mengusap peluh yang mengalir diwajah sang adik. "Siwonie, cepat panggil Heenim atau Yesung. Suruh mereka kesini sekarang juga."

Siwon mengangguk. Kemudian mendial nomor salah satu dokter muda itu. Ketika saluran itu diangkat, ia semakin mendekatkan telponnya. "Yeoboseyo, Yesung-hyung dimana? Segeralah ke rumah, kondisi Kyunie gawat."

/Hyung sedang dalam perjalanan kesana tadi, namun mobil hyung mogok dan tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat./

"Biar aku yang jemput, lokasi hyung dimana?"

/Didepan Universitas Kyunghee./

"Arraso, aku akan segera menjemputmu."

Tut!

"Hyung, aku akan segera menjemput Yesung-hyung sekarang." Siwon memakai jaketnya tergesa-gesa.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan."

"Iya, hyung." Dengan segera, namja tegap bertubuh atletis tersebut keluar dari kamar dengan kunci mobil dan ponsel ditangannya.

"Tidak.. Jangan.. Jangan saki.. hhkkhhh.. ti..." suara napas Kyuhyun terdengar aneh. Kepanikan semakin memuncak saat magnae keluarga Choi itu mengalami sesak napas hebat.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyunie. Bertahanlah, saeng." Donghae menangis kencang.

Sungmin melihat tabung oksigen disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia mengambil maskernya dan memasangkannya diwajah sang dongsaeng.

Secara perlahan deru napas Kyuhyun semakin teratur meskipun masih terlihat kesakitan saat menarik napas. Keringat dingin masih keluar dari pori-porinya.

"Hhyung..."

"Kami disini, Kyu. Tenanglah.." Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

Mata itu kini bergerak hendak memperlihatkan manik karamel yang akan berkilau indah bila cahaya memantul ke retina matanya. Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Donghae terkejut sekaligus senang melihat pergerakan itu.

"Hhyung.."

"Waeyo, saeng? Kami disini." Sungmin pun mengelus kepala adiknya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya mengelus tangan putih Kyuhyun.

"Hhyung.. takut.. mereka.. ingin.. membunuh kalian.. hikss.." meskipun teredam suaranya, tapi ketiga hyung Kyuhyun masih bisa menangkap kalimat yang namja itu lontarkan.

"Jangan takut, Kyunie. Kami semua akan menjagamu."

"Bbukan aku.. hhyung.. tapi.. mereka ingin.. membunuh kalian.. hikss.."

Airmata Donghae semakin mengalir deras. Ia sedih melihat dongsaeng yang paling kecilnya menderita seperti ini. Ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Tak lama, Yesung datang bersama dengan Siwon yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Namja bertubuh sedikit mungil itu segera mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan memeriksanya. Sungmin menyingkir dan berpindah ketempat dimana Siwon, dongsaeng-nya yang lain berada.

Tangan dokter itu memeriksa dengan teliti keadaan namja yang sudah Yesung anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Kerutan terlihat didahinya saat mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, ia menyuntikkan sesuatu kedalam cairan infus Kyuhyun. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, akhirnya kelopak mata Kyuhyun tertutup dengan masker oksigen masih melekat disekitar wajahnya yang tampan namun terlihat pucat.

Yesung berbalik dan melihat kearah Leeteuk. "Keadaannya baik-baik saja, mungkin itu pengaruh dari demamnya ditambah paru-parunya sempat tidak bisa mengambil oksigen."

Semuanya bernapas lega. Bagi Leeteuk, Sungmin, Siwon dan Donghae, beberapa menit yang lalu merupakan waktu terberat bagi mereka hari ini. Mereka berempat tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan magnae keluarga Choi.

Disaat keheningan melanda ruangan yang didominasi berwarna baby blue tersebut, terdengar sebuah bunyi telpon genggam. Suara tersebut terdengar berasal dari celana Leeteuk. Tersadar bahwa telponnya berdering, namja berwajah bak malaikat tersebut mengambil telponnya dan mengangkatnya.

/Yeoboseyo, maaf Tuan, saya mau mengingatkan bahwa hari ini ada rapat direksi yang sangat penting. Diminta kehadiran Anda bersama dengan Tuan Sungmin, Tuan Donghae dan Tuan Siwon./

"Ne, sebentar lagi kami akan kesana. Tolong persiapkan semuanya."

Tut!

"Ada apa hyung?" Sungmin bertanya ketika Leeteuk kembali memasukkan handphone-nya kedalam saku celana.

"Hyung lupa bahwa hari ini ada rapat direksi. Kehadiran kita bertiga sangat penting. Bersiaplah."

"Lalu Kyuhyunie bagaimana?" Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Leeteuk terdiam. Ia berpikir alternatip yang cocok untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Biar aku saja yang menjaganya. Kalian berempat pergilah bekerja." Yesung tiba-tiba berucap, membuat keempat namja disana melihat kearahnya. "Waeyo?"

"Hyung tidak bekerja?" Kali ini Donghae yang melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Masih bisa dihandle oleh dokter lain, tidak ada operasi hari ini. Sekarang kalian bersiaplah, kalian tidak usah khawatir."

Leeteuk tersenyum, kemudian menepuk bahu Yesung pelan. "Gomawo sudah membantu kami, jika terjadi sesuatu, segeralah hubungi kami." Yesung menganggukan kepalanya.

20 menit kemudian, semua keluarga Choi terkecuali Kyuhyun, kini berada didepan rumah. Mereka sudah siap dengan jas yang melekat ditubuh masing-maing lengkap dengan dasinya.

"Yesungie, kami berangkat dulu. Setelah selesai, kami akan segera pulang. Tolong jaga Kyuhyun untuk kami, jika teradi sesuatu hubungi kami. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

"Hyung tidak usah cemas, aku akan menjaganya."

Keempatnya mengangguk paham, kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya masing-masing saat waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 9 pagi.

Yesung menatap kepergian empat buah mobil mewah itu. Setelah ia tidak melihatnya, ia pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

#

Prang!

Terdengar suara benda pecah disertai dengan suara seperti orang terjatuh. Tak lama terdengar keributan dari arah dapur.

Yesung yang mendengar hal itu langsung berjalan kearah sana. Ia terkejut melihat seorang pelayan di rumah Choi tergeletak dalam keadaan pingsan dengan pecahan kaca berserakan disekitarnya. Pelipisnya terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

Namja bermarga Kim itu langsung mendekat dan memeriksa keadaannya. Pelayan yang lain hanya berdiri disekitarnya.

"Darahnya cukup banyak yang keluar." Gumam Yesung. "CEPAT SIAPKAN MOBIL, DIA HARUS SEGERA DIBAWA KE RUMAH SAKIT."

Yesung mengambil kain bersih yang terjangkau oleh tangan mungilnya. Kemudian diletakkan tepat dipelipis pelayan tersebut guna menghambat aliran darah yang terus mengalir.

"Seseorang pegang ini dan bawa ke mobil."

Kepala pelayan mendekat kearah Yesung dengan wajah khawatirnya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya Anda juga ikut? Sepertinya keadaannya sangat parah."

Yesung terlihat berpikir. Disatu sisi ia menyetujui ucapan pelayan dihadapannya, memang sebaiknya ia juga ikut, namun disisi lain ia harus menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Biar saya yang menjaga Tuan Kyuhyun, ia sekarang sedang tidur kan?"

"Baiklah, jika ia bangun hubungi aku."

Pelayan Kim menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Lalu Yesung berlalu melewatinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

#

Sejam setelah kepergian Yesung, Kyuhyun akhirnya terbangun. Wajahnya sedikit segar dibanding sebelumnya. Namun tubuhnya masih terasa sangat lemas. Kemudian ia memejamkan kembali matanya tapi tidak tertidur.

Cklek!

Seseorang masuk kedalam. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, namun pandangannya belum terlalu fokus dan terlihat sayu. Ia melihat seseorang masuk kedalam dan mendekatinya dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh sebuah penutup wajah.

Tiba-tiba ia melepas masker oksigen yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun. Namja bermarga Choi itu kaget, dan sontak membuka matanya. Sebelum bertanya 'siapa kamu', terdengar jerit kesakitan dari mulutnya saat infusan itu dicabut paksa. Dan kemudian sebuah jarum suntik menancap dilengannya. Tak berapa lama kantuk pun menyerangnya kembali.

"Sungguh kasihan hidup dilingkungan keluarga Choi, nasibmu sangat malang."

Namja itu mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar.

#

#

#

Akhirnya rapat pun selesai. Namun Leeteuk, Sungmin, Donghae dan Siwon masih duduk di ruang rapat. Pertemuan tadi sungguh membuat keempatnya lelah, ditambah kurang tidur.

Kembali telpon genggam Leeteuk berdering. Setelah berdering selama rapat yang berlangsung sekitar 3 jam itu. Ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo."

/Jungsoo.../

"Heenim? Ada apa? Mianhae tadi aku tidak mengangkatnya, rapat masih berlangsung.

/MWO?!/ terdengar teriakan dari namja cantik itu. /Lalu Kyuhyun bersama siapa di rumah sekarang?!/

"Bersama Sungie. Ada apa, nadamu terdengar panik seperti itu."

/Sungie berada di Rumah Sakit selama beberapa jam terakhir ini, ia membawa seorang pelayan dari rumahmu yang terluka karena kecelakaan. Aku mengira salah satu dari kalian ada di rumah./

"Tidak, dari pagi kami semua ada di kantor. Sebenarnya ada apa?!" Leeteuk merasakan perasaan was-was dan tidak tenang. Ketiga dongsaeng-nya menatap khawatir sang hyung.

/Segeralah pulang, seperti dugaanku sebelumnya. Memang ada seseorang yang mengincar Kyuhyun. Aku sudah menyelidiki semua kejadian yang dialami oleh magnae kalian, dan dugaanku semakin kuat./ ucapan Heechul membuat napas Leeteuk tercekat. /semua kejadian itu diatur oleh seseorang dengan rapi, hingga kalian pun menganggap semuanya terjadi hanya sebuah kecelakaan./

"Ceritakan lebih rinci, dan kami akan segera pulang." Leeteuk memandang ketiga dongsaeng-nya. "Kita harus segera pulang. Tinggalkan mobil kalian, dan ikutlah bersama hyung."

Ketiganya mengangguk patuh.

Leeteuk kembali memfokuskan cerita Heechul. "Lanjutkan, Heenim."

/Kejadian pertama, saat Kyuhyun mengalami alergi parah, aku mengetahui bahwa dalam makanan yang dibuat untuk Kyuhyun mengandung bahan yang harus dihindari olehnya. Sehingga saat ia memakannya, ia mengalami alergi parah bahkan sesak napas.

Saat kejadian kecelakaan itu, aku pun mendapatkan informasi bahwa ada seseorang yang menaruh sesuatu dijalanan. Anehnya polisi yang menangani kasus itu tidak menemukan apapun, namun penyebab kecelakaan memang pecah ban.

Yang terakhir kemarin, aku menyelidiki ke Restaurant itu. Ada seorang pelayan disana yang melihat seorang namja yang sedang menukarkan makanan yang tersaji untuk meja Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak curiga karena beranggapan bahwa makanan sebelumna tidak higienis.

Banyak kejadian yang membuatnya terluka, meskipun tidak terlalu parah dan ia tetap selamat sampai sekarang.

Dan terakhir..."

"Terakhir?" Leeteuk menunggu Heechul melanjutkan kalimatnya.

/Yang membuat dugaanku semakin kuat, sebelum aku melakukan penyelidikan, aku menemukan beberapa paket di kamar Kyuhyun. Karena penasaran, aku membuka dua paket tersebut dan isinya adalah sebuah mainan mobil dan boneka ikan. Mungkin Kyuhyun sebelumnya sudah diteror./

"MWO?! Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membertahu kami?" Sungmin, Donghae dan Siwon kaget mendengar teriakan Leeteuk. Mereka ingin bertanya, namun enggan. Akhirnya memilih menunggu sampai percakapan itu selesai.

/Sepertinya ia belum menyadarinya, terbukti dari paket-paket itu yang belum dibuka satu pun./

Leeteuk menghela napas sejenak untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang semakin cepat seiring dengan rasa cemas yang memuncak. "Lalu, apa kamu tau siapa yang melakukan ini semua?!"

/Iya, tentu saja./

"Siapa?"

/Dia adalah .../

#

#

Disebuah tempat yang sempit namun terlihat bersih, seorang namja tertidur disebuah ranjang berukuran single. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat menggunakan tali yang ditarik ke setiap sudut ranjang.

Kedua matanya masih tertutup. Deru napasnya nampak terengah-engah.

Disisi lain, tepatnya disebuah sofa. Duduklah seorang namja yang sedang meneguk sebuah minuman berwarna merah. Tangan kirinya memegang selembar foto yang terlihat usang. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun. Tampak seringaian diwajahnya kala melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang basah karena keringat.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran namja tersebut, namun sepertinya itu buruk bagi Kyuhyun.

To Be Continued

Huwaaa~~ selesai dalam 3 jam.. ahahaha..

Maaf kalo ada yang kurang..

TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW BAHKAN SILENT READER..

BANYAKNYA REVIEW KALIAN, BIKIN SEMANGAT..

MAKASIH YAAAAA~~~

Ayo review lagi.. hehe..


End file.
